Reconciliation
by Silentz
Summary: Sequel to "The Power to Heal." Sometimes being reborn doesn’t always go as planned. But Marik will soon learn that with destiny, nothing should be expected, and with Ryou… anything’s possible. Yaoi.
1. Forget Me Not

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and Hui Xie especially for beta-reading! Two weeks seemed longer than I thought but here it is.

Summary: Sequel to TPTH Sometimes being reborn doesn't always go as planned. But Marik will soon learn that with destiny, nothing should be expected, and with Ryou… anything's possible. (yaoi)

--Reconciliation-- 

Chapter 1: Forget Me Not

Ryou carefully sat the box down in the sand and straightened up, wiping the sweat off his face.

"That's the last one, father," he said happily, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, son," his father grinned. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ryou's smile turned sad, but his father did not see. He wanted to answer, _"What you always do",_ but decided against it.

His father was usually never around. Being an eccentric archaeologist meant less time at home and even less with family. In fact, it was only through Ryou's insistence that his father had agreed upon Ryou coming to see him.

Yes, he was in Egypt. Cairo to be exact, the lush capital. After Battle City was finally over, Ryou rushed there in high hopes of seeing his father, though it seemed all he got was sand.

And today just happened to be his last day there.

"Oh yes," his father spoke up, "I almost forgot. This is for you."

From his pocket he pulled a small package covered in brown paper and fastened with twine.

"Thanks," Ryou said surprised, taking the gift into his hands.

He rarely got gifts, but when he did, they were usually something... important. Ah yes, like once upon a time when he had received a certain mysterious golden ring.

Tearing through the paper, he finally came to its surprise- a small piece of pewter stone. Ryou almost thought it to be plain, but upon turning it over, he found there to be a strange eye etched into the gray stone.

"Father... what is this?" he asked.

"Ah, it is a piece of a very old artifact of some sort. I'm not really sure what it is, though that looks to be a Wdjat eye."

"Yes," Ryou murmured brushing his fingers over the cold stone.

How strange. For a moment he had this strange feeling of deja vu.

"Thank you dad."

"You're very welcome son. I believe your train leaves in about two hours," he said looking at his watch. "Are you packed and ready to go?"

Ryou slipped the rock into his pocket. "Yes... I'll miss you..."

"Hey," the man said, patting him on his shoulder. "I'll miss you too, but we're not that far away." Embracing him for a short moment, almost too short, he pulled back and tipped his hat. "You'd better be goin'. Wouldn't want to be stuck here."

Ryou nodded and waved before slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and leaving.

Passing through the streets he saw many faces he didn't know, but paid them rare mind as he made his way to the station. Once again he pulled the strange stone out of his pocket and examined it. It almost radiated with mystery, and that eye... So familiar...

Suddenly he slammed right into someone sending them both in opposite directions and onto the sand. Ryou muttered a small "ow" and the other person was groaning. Noticing that a hand had been outstretched to him, Ryou took it gladly and got to his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Ryou said, rubbing his head. "I wasn't watching where I was going.

"No, that's fine," the other person said. "I wasn't either." Suddenly, the person gasped. "Hey, it's you...!"

Ryou faced the person who obviously recognized him... but he didn't quite recognize them.

This person couldn't have been much older than he himself and might've arguably been the same age. Platinum-blond hair covered their head and spilled over their shoulders, and light violet eyes stared with wonder at him.

Strangely, Ryou felt as though he recognized him.

"You're Ryou, right?" the teen asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, but how do you know who I am?"

The boy smiled and slapped a hand to his head. "How silly of me. My name is Malik," he shook Ryou's hand. "I used to be... a friend of Bakura."

"Bakura?" Ryou repeated. Oh dear. "You knew him?"

"Yes, we used to be partners. I was wrong to say "friend". I don't even think he believed in that word."

"Oh," he sighed relief. "So you don't want to hurt him."

Malik raised a brow. "Hurt him? Of course not. If anything I want to see him again. It's been a while of course... since he disappeared."

His gaze was downcast and Ryou wondered what kind of relationship they had had. Bakura had disappeared some time during the duration of Battle City; Ryou wasn't sure when. He'd spent most of it unconscious and asleep in the blimp. Though, seeing Malik sad made him sad and he remembered how much he missed his yami. He might not have been the cheeriest fellow on earth, actually he wasn't very cheery at all, but still, when you share a body with someone, you tend to learn to like them.

"He really was a jerk most of the time," Malik commented dryly, maybe trying to forget that he missed him. "Anyways, I don't know if you know this, but I'm, well, I _used_ to be Marik's hikari."

"Who's Marik?" Ryou inquired, blinking.

"Oh... never mind. It's not important."

If he didn't know who Marik was... it was most definitely for the best.

"Here... you dropped this." Malik held out the small stone piece, then looked more closely at it. "What exactly is it?"

Ryou shrugged taking the rock shard into his hands. "It was a gift from my father. I'm not sure what it is."

Malik chewed on his lip. "This is going to sound really weird...But-" Looking up, he faced a skeptical look upon the ivory-haired boy.

"You feel like you've seen it before," Ryou finished.

"Yes," Malik said, slightly awed. "But how did you-"

"Because I felt the same way the moment I saw it."

Before either could say anything more, the piece began to glow a deep lavender, almost black. Then, the light spiraled upward suddenly, widening substantially in width until both Ryou and Malik were both caught in it, and with one final flash, they both disappeared.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked around him. "Whoa..."

All that could be seen was sand in all directions. The city people had disappeared and the travelers and merchant tents were all gone.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud. "Everything's vanished."

"You're right."

Ryou jumped around quickly once again facing Malik. "Oh, you scared me."

Malik tapped his chin in concentration. "But... has everything really disappeared... or have _we_ just be transported somewhere else?"

Ryou looked back at the stone eye in his hand, then immediately, his gaze was drawn upward... straight toward a huge rock that jetted out of the sand.

"Why is it in the middle of nowhere?" Ryou murmured, slowing approaching it.

The stone was a dark gray color... just like the piece in his hand.

Malik followed closely behind him. "Isn't this at all freaking you out?"

"After everything I've been through, this is cake."

The blonde definitely agreed with him on that.

Upon reaching the rock, both were shocked to see the hole upon it... where a piece was missing. Ryou looked at the small stone, and without hesitation, fit it into the break.

"A perfect match," Malik whispered.

There was a strange rumbling sound, like pebbles dropping, then the stone slowly began to push back. When it stopped, steps descending downward were revealed.

Ryou swallowed hard. "_Now_ I'm getting freaked out."

Malik raised a brow then proceeded to walk down the steps.

"Wait," Ryou said quickly, "You're not actually going down there are you?"

Malik threw him a smirk. "Yep. Dark and scary things amuse me. Why don't you tag along?"

Ryou sighed, throwing all caution to the wind, and rushed to Malik's side. They continued together like this until they finally reached the bottom where the old ravels of a once-upon-a-time cloth hung. Walking through, they were both greatly surprised to find that the place was nicely lit.

"How is this possible?" Ryou wondered, looking around for an answer.

"Up there," Malik pointed, "There are somehow holes in the ceiling. And look... those shacks and houses... this is underground city!"

It was true! Old buildings sat here and there and a very large one was even situated near the back.

"But..." Ryou said frowning, "No one lives here anymore..." Kneeling down, he ran his hands through the sand. "A river once flowed through here."

Malik blinked. "And you would know that how?"

"If you look at the indents in the sand and the flow marks, it's easy to perceive." Sometimes, his father's intelligence rubbed off on him. "Besides, that old bridge over there is a dead giveaway."

"...Ok."

"This place must've been here on purpose. Maybe the people who lived here didn't like other people."

"Or they were hiding."

"...True."

Ryou stood up and dusted off his hands. "A city under the sand... how is it possible?"

"I don't know," Malik said, eyeing the ceiling skeptically, "But I don't trust that sand. Something has kept it there for many years... maybe even thousands, so what's to say that it won't collapse on us any minute?"

"That's highly unlikely," Ryou said happily. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to come down here. Don't tell me that now you're scared..."

Malik's look was priceless. "I once tried to take over the world. It takes a lot to scare me." Turning, he almost screamed. "Oh my Ra!"

A strange statue sat strangely in the middle of the place. There was a head but no face and in its hands was a tablet with ancient hieroglyphics carved into it.

When Malik recomposed himself, he walked over to the statue where Ryou already stood trying to figure out the meaning of the words.

"I would be careful if I were you," Malik warned. "You might be reading a curse."

Ryou shook his head, his shoulder burning strangely. "No... I don't think this is a curse. Could you help me?"

"Of course. I'm Egyptian." Looking closer at the mysterious symbols, he began to read. "Hm... it says... _He who approaches this stone will be destroyed... unless thou are the chosen one... meant to return. You are the key that will unlock the darkness and hold the symbol... of forever."_ He threw his hands up. "Great... it _is_ a curse."

Turning to face him again, he jumped back quite a few feet. "Bakura?!"

There was no way... Yet there he stood plain as day. Pale skin, sharp feral yet handsome facial features, and those stunning brown eyes. But how?

"This is not a curse," Bakura said gruffly. "I thought _you_ of all people would know that."

Malik was still in slight shock. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"You thought wrong," he cut him off. "Now shut up, we must hurry."

Malik narrowed his gaze. "Yeah, it's nice to see you again too."

Bakura paused for a moment, focusing an unreadable gaze upon the blonde, then shook his head and pulled a very familiar object out of his shirt.

"The Millennium Ring?!" Malik gasped. "But I thought you lost it."

"I'm a thief. Stealing is what I do best."

Sitting the Item down in front of the statue, he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Is that the symbol?" Malik inquired.

"No," Bakura said simply. "Ryou is."

The golden ring began to glow, with each of the five spikes that hung off of it pointing directly at Malik. They shot a single golden beam forward striking Malik in the chest and he instantly fell back and would've collapsed had not Bakura quickly caught him. The light swirled up, then spiraled down embedding itself into his body. Bakura thought that would be the end of it, but an explosion of luminosity seemed to erupt from nowhere and it spread in all directions until the whole place was almost blinding, and then... it disappeared and there was only darkness.

--

Ryou's eyes cracked open and his hand immediately went to his head, which was spinning.

What had happened?

The last thing he remembered was...

"Malik!"

Standing up, he did so too quickly and stumbled, but was quickly supported by helping hands.

"Oh," Ryou sighed, "Thank you so much, Malik... whom you are not."

He stood there for a moment, eyeing the person across from him with shock.

"I thought you were dead," he muttered.

Bakura grinned devilishly. "I know. Did you miss me, honey?"

Ryou blinked. "You're really here... but why, and in Egypt of all places?"

The thief let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "I had to come back." Glaring he said, "Oh Ra, I hate owing people!"

Suddenly something in Ryou's mind clicked and a hand quickly went to his mouth. "Wait! We're not sharing a body!"

"I know," he grinned evilly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"How is this possible?"

Realizing that Ryou was now steady, he released him and took a step back. "Don't ask me. I just did as I was told. That idiot owes me big now."

"Who?"

"TWO of you?" Malik said, still sitting on the ground. "How is there two?"

Bakura focused hard brown eyes upon the blonde. "Because there were originally two."

"What?" Ryou asked, confused.

"In the past, we did not share a body. We lived separate." Ryou still looked clueless. "Not only did I exist in the past, but so did you!"

"Me?"

"Yes," Bakura sighed, "... And Malik too."

Malik glared. "I did not! He's just yanking our chains."

"Actually," an ominous voice echoed, "He speaks the truth."

Ryou's eyes went wide and he took a few steps back. "Where did that voice come from?" Bumping into something, he instantly froze.

You know that feeling when you're so scared you don't move and you wait to hear every single solitary sound because you're so petrified? Well, Ryou was experiencing this right now... because it honestly felt like he had bumped into a person...

Feeling a hand hold his own was all it took. Ryou turned, locking eyes with someone at least a head taller than him, maybe more, with beautiful plum eyes covered slightly with sandy bangs and the rest of the hair that shot up quite strangely. Most interesting was the bronze-like skin that seemed to complement the other features so gracefully.

If only it hadn't been for that scowl.

"Welcome back," the stranger said darkly.

Ryou blinked. "Welcome...back?"

"That is what I said."

Malik was on his feet in mere seconds. "What are YOU doing here?!"

Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Malik."

"Calm down?" he looked at him like he was insane. "How can I calm down when MARIK of all people is standing so close?"

"Marik?" Ryou repeated the name.

Marik ran a hand through his hair. "You'd better be lucky that being with you taught me patience, because waiting a couple thousand years for you isn't what I call fun."

"Being with me?" Okay, Ryou was confused as hell.

"Are you a parrot? Of course we were together." His voice was becoming quite angry, quite fast.

Bakura snickered. "Well, this ain't exactly the reunion you had planned, ne?"

"Shut up, thief."

"You shut up, stupid shadow-dealer."

"Idiot bandit."

"Dumb gloom bringer."

"Gloom bringer?" Marik said in disgust. "Thousands of years still weren't enough for you to come up with good rebuttals."

"That's it!" Bakura said gravely. "One more comment, just ONE MORE, and you'll be sorry we ever crossed paths!"

"I can't get any sorrier than this."

Bakura bared his teeth and made a move to actually strike Marik, who was equally as angry, but Malik stepped in between the two.

"Stop this right now," he said sternly. "Your childish antics are enough to drive anyone insane. Besides, it's getting us nowhere."

Marik raised a brow. "Ah, so Malik, you're still trying to stop us from ripping each other's throats out. It's amazing how people never really change."

"Listen," Ryou said quietly, "There will be no throat ripping. Can we all just stop fighting? This is obviously a little confusing."

"What is there to understand?" Marik inquired. "Remember? You and I?"

"You must have the wrong person," Ryou shook his head. "I have no idea who you are."

Marik narrowed his gaze. "Did Bakura do this to you, because if he did, I SWEAR-"

"No," Bakura said leaning against a wall with his arms still crossed. "...They honestly don't remember."

Malik glared. "Remember what? Stop leaving us in the dark!"

At this comment, Marik raised a brow. "Malik... you mean to say that you don't remember screwing around with Bakura? You two dared to team up against me, and lost as you should have during that stupid tournament, and after all that you don't even remember the past?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Malik yelled. "You're probably the last person on earth I want to see right now! You tried to KILL me, or don't you remember that?"

Bakura rubbed his forehead. "Please calm down Malik. It'll make things easier."

"Yes," Marik said, a leer upon his face, "Listen to your master. A servant shouldn't disobey."

Ryou tilted his head. "You all know each other?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Regretfully so. Here's some advice: Stay the hell away from him. He's my previous yami that I was talking about. He's responsible for all the chaos of Battle City. He threatened to take over the world and murder half the people involved. He's the reason you were unconscious after that one duel where Bakura and I teamed up. He's the quintessence of evil."

Ryou looked fearfully in his direction. "He really did all that?"

"Yes," Marik said, gritting his teeth. Flashing blazing lilac eyes upon the ivory-haired boy he growled, "But I did it all for you!"

...For some reason, that made Ryou's heartbeat speed up.

Marik calmed down, running a hand over his face. "Ryou... you honestly don't remember me?"

Strangely, Ryou could see sadness in his eyes somewhere. So familiar. "I'm sorry but... I don't."

---TBC---

My gawd. This is getting really complicated. Yes, there is a perfectly good explanation for their memory loss, but that's for the next chapter because I honestly can't see this one ending any time soon. This story won't always take place in Egypt. Chapter 2 is the last one and then they go back home... but who is tagging along, if anyone?

Please review, and thanks as always for reading.

AmethystRoze


	2. As Luck Would Have It

Oh wow, thanks for the kind reviews I got! You guys are really great. I tried to get this chapter done as soon as possible so here it is, and thanks to a much-needed snow day.

Chapter 2: As Luck Would Have It

Everyone stood silently for a moment as Marik and Ryou locked gazes. Ryou held his hands in front of him and his fingers would not stay still. Whenever he was unreservedly nervous, his hands were kept busy doing something.

He had to be lying

How could this stranger, if he could even be called one, just appear from almost nowhere, and claim to have known Ryou before? "_Remember? You and I?"_ he had said, but surely he hadn't meant it like…_that_.

"Listen," Malik finally said, taking a small step forward, "This is insane, Marik. You can't just come here and expect Ryou to understand. Not even _I_ know what you're talking about."

Bakura shrugged lightly. "Malik's got a point. This must be a slight shock."

"I don't care what it is," Marik said stoically. "Just make it stop."

"Make it stop?" Bakura repeated. "What makes you think _I_ can?"

"He did share a body with you."

"So? The moment I was first awakened, Ryou was like he is now."

"And how is that?" Ryou asked, feeling somewhat offended.

Bakura smirked. "Clueless obviously."

Ryou opened his mouth to speak again but Marik finally spoke up, and idea obviously present and ready.

"This must be a test," he said simply, antagonism tinting his voice. "I'll bet He's laughing right now."

"And who would that be?" Malik wondered.

"Ra, of course. He seems awfully fixed on making my life miserable."

Bakura nodded. "Yes, I suppose. That pesky eye _is_ still on your forehead."

"...Yes." Marik touched it lightly without really noticing.

"Ra?" Malik said, clearly disbelieving. "As in the god? You actually think he would meddle in your affairs?"

"He has before."

"Like when?"

"Like when he killed you."

Malik's violet eyes widened and he sighed angrily. There was no way he was going to go along with all of this.

Ryou looked at the glowing symbol upon Marik's forehead and gasped. "It matches the emblem that was upon the rock just outside."

"Of course it does," Marik said. "I made it that way."

"So you're the one... The one who lived here before..."

"Yes." He added, "Not alone of course."

"Aw Ryou," Malik ran a hand over his face. "Please tell me you're not believing this."

"But it all makes sense," Ryou said. "Marik says he's from the past and this place does appear to be thousands of years old. Plus how would you explain the eyes on his head and that rock piece? They match."

"Malik," Marik began, "Let me ask you this: When you decided to revolt against your family and search for the Pharaoh's power... why do you think you did it?"

Malik thought about it for a moment. "I wanted that power."

"Yes... but why? There's no reason behind it. No motive. Do you know why?" Malik remained silent, obviously without an answer. "Because of me. Your hatred for the Pharaoh didn't just evolve overnight. It was something you inherited by being linked with me. It was also enough to awaken me and after that was accomplished, it was easy to manipulate your mind to my liking."

"...What are you saying?" Malik struggled out, his voice not more than a whisper.

"I used you to try and get the Pharaoh's powers because I knew that with them I'd be able to get Ryou back. Of course that was before I realized that Bakura and Ryou were still linked and," he motioned, "_After_ I almost killed him."

Malik was flabbergasted. For a moment, he felt like he might throw up, but instead his eyes became moist against his will and he shook his head and ran off through the entrance and back outside.

"Nice job," Bakura said skeptically, before exhaling noisily and going after him.

"Finally," Marik sighed, "We're alone."

Ryou wasn't sure that was such a good idea. "Is everything you've said true?"

"Of course it is." His lilac eyes darkened. "I thought you believed me."

"I do," Ryou said hesitantly, "But can't you see that it's hard to do?"

Marik gave him a strange look. "When I arranged for us to meet again... I hadn't counted on this. No matter," he waved it off. "It's probably just a small phase. I'm sure that once we're together for a little while, the old Ryou will awaken as well."

"The 'old Ryou'?" Ryou said confused. "And what exactly will happen to _me_ when the old one comes back?"

Marik thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. I hadn't really considered that. You'll probably be in there somewhere."

Ryou's brow furrowed. "I can see why Malik didn't like you very much. You don't have a very kind disposition."

"Of course I don't. I'm Marik."

Ryou wasn't sure where logic fit into that, but he accepted it as an answer anyways.

"Well, are you coming?"

Ryou looked up at the hand that had been offered to him. "With you?"

"Who else?"

Believe it or not, this wasn't an easy decision to make. How was he supposed to just take the hand of this former enemy? Marik's expression remained serious, maybe even a little irritated, but still, Ryou couldn't deny that somewhere, somehow... he recognized him.

Raising his hand slowly, he went to take ahold of Marik's, but a sudden quaking of the ground interrupted him and was so jarring that it knocked Ryou forward into Marik's arms.

Marik steadied the former healer and looked around trying to find out what the cause of the horrible tremor was.

"What's happening?" Ryou asked, suddenly afraid.

"I don't know."

All of a sudden, the sand that made up the ceiling at the opposite end of the vicinity began to collapse, and quite quickly too. The power that had once held it up had somehow been cut short. Like a tidal wave of water crashes, so did the sand, and it was quickly approaching Marik and Ryou.

Before either could say anything more, Marik grabbed Ryou's hand and just as the sand pounded into the ground where they were standing they disappeared in a flash of white light.

-

"Oh no!" Malik said fearfully as the last of the sand collapsed. "Ryou was down there!"

Bakura took a step forward and watched as the sand settled and looking as though it had been that way forever. "That's not good." He crossed his arms. "At least Marik's gone."

"We have to try and help them," Malik said, going toward the previously unstill area, but Bakura grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"It's not safe to go near there."

"So _now_ you care about my safety?"

Bakura noticed immediately the hurt in his words. "I don't see why you're getting upset."

Still impractical as ever.

"I know you don't. You never have."

"Fighting already?" Marik asked, suddenly appearing beside them, along with Ryou.

"I thought you'd make it," Bakura mused uncaringly. "Though I was hoping I'd be wrong."

"It's gone." Ryou turned, looking back at the ground that they had all once stood beneath. Why did he feel like he had lost his home?

"Marik, can you explain what on earth just happened?" Bakura asked.

"If I knew," Marik began angrily, "Don't you think I would've tried to stop it?"

"How should I know?" Bakura defended, just as ticked. "I'm still trying to find out whose side you're on."

"No one's," he answered darkly. "And don't forget that."

Another rumbling sound caught everyone's attention once again. They turned just in time to see the rock with the mirrored eye upon it, sink slowly into the sand, and disappear."

Ryou looked at Marik just in time to see him close his eyes and shake his head, a look of loss tainting his features.

"Ra's made it clear. He doesn't want us here." Marik turned and faced the others. "Do as you please. I'm leaving. But Ryou," he looked directly at the soft-spoken teen, "Rest assured that you will be mine."

With that said, he turned and began walking away from them.

"Why is he so sad?" Ryou wondered aloud, watching his retreating back.

He hadn't really expected an answer, but Bakura provided him with one. "He once told me that he built that place as his home, along with Malik's help. It held a lot of memories. We all lived there at one time."

"So it _is_ true then? What he said about Malik and I being alive in the past?"

At this comment Malik sighed. He was finally giving up.

"Naturally it is. Marik may do bad things and hate the world and most of the people on it, but he's oddly not a liar. He does have a bad habit of withholding information though." Bakura blinked and suddenly looked shocked. "Wait. Why in blue blazes am I sticking up for him? I _hate_ him," he lowered a brow, "Just so you both know... It's just that I _owe_ him."

"For what?" Malik questioned.

"Something he did for me," he growled out. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Malik rolled his eyes. "I guess he's not the only one who withholds information."

"I want to help him," Ryou said suddenly.

"Help him?" Malik said as though Ryou were insane.

"Yes. I can't help but feel like some of this is _my_ fault, even if it's indirectly, but I'm sure that this "other" Ryou is somewhere out there. I'm gonna go catch up to him. When you two are ready, you can come along as well." He started off in the direction Marik was headed.

"Hm," Bakura narrowed his gaze. "The other one may be closer than you think."

"I'll try," Malik said, and Bakura faced him. "I'll try to look past what he did. It's not going to be easy though. If I was indeed alive in the past and was supposedly acquainted with Marik as he alleged, then maybe there is more to this than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it could be fate." Bakura scoffed. "What? Don't you believe in it?"

Bakura focused his dark gaze on Malik. "At one point in time, I would've said no, but now... Let's just say that I've seen my share of fulfilled destinies and I'm not too fond of it."

Yami's reincarnation of sorts and even his own were enough were enough to confirm that. But, if destiny was indeed to be carried out, then Bakura decided that it'd be best to keep his distance from Malik- for Malik's sake.

"Well let's catch up to them."

--

With the help of Ryou's map and more so of Malik's knowledge of the land, they finally made it back to Cairo. It was good to finally be around people again and both Ryou and Malik were over-relieved.

"Is this where we say goodbye?" Malik asked.

"Goodbye?" Ryou was unsure of what he meant.

"Yes. I remember you were carrying bags when we first bumped into one another and Ra knows where they went during all of the following chaos. I assumed you were leaving."

"Oh my gosh!" Ryou looked at his watch. "My train leaves in fifteen minutes!"

"You're not leaving without me," Marik stated as fact, and almost as a threat.

"Then I'm coming too," Bakura said. "There is no way I'm leaving Ryou alone with you."

That would be like asking for trouble.

"Then," Malik sighed. "I should come too, but only because I don't trust _either _of you at the moment."

"Three more tickets?" Ryou inquired. That was most definitely going to clean out his wallet. Thank goodness they were heading straight home. "I guess it won't be a problem."

As Ryou left momentarily to purchase the vouchers, Malik watched as Bakura and Marik stared each other down with enmity he recognized from Battle City, and maybe another time as well. Already he could tell that this might not have been the best idea.

"Come on," Ryou said, reappearing with the passes. "The train is boarding now."

Marik languidly followed him until they had reached the train, but felt somewhat unsure about riding it. He'd never ridden one before after all and this so-called train was much larger than the blimp. He had this thing about technology. To put it plainly, he hated it.

"Marik, are you getting on?" Ryou asked from the door. Bakura and Malik had already boarded.

"In a minute."

"There's nothing to be afraid of-"

"I'm _not_ afraid," Marik said dangerously and Ryou couldn't help but smile.

Immediately Marik cursed himself. Even now, even _after _they had all established that the present Ryou wasn't the one he had known and cared for so long ago, Marik couldn't help but be fond of that kind smile. It was the same; it matched his old one perfectly. Along with the smile was the personality. Ryou acted almost the same as he did 5,000 years ago and it made Marik feel somewhat relieved. But, along with the reprieve came the pain and Marik was determined to find Ryou- not the one that was standing in front of him, but the one who had once loved him- no matter what. If that meant hurting some feelings along the way, then by all means, Marik would.

Glaring at him, Marik stepped onto the platform and pushed hastily past Ryou, almost knocking him down, and Ryou had to grab onto the rail to steady himself.

"This is going to be very complicated," he confirmed.

Reaching over slightly, Ryou rubbed his shoulder and lifted the sleeve. There, in dark black ink, was a tattoo of an eye that very much so matched both the one on Marik's forehead and the rock shard. Looking around to make sure that no one had seen him, he lowered his sleeve and went to meet up with the others.

Very complicated indeed.

---TBC---

Very wordy chapter. Almost too wordy. Yes, Ryou knew he had the tattoo but he's kind of afraid to show anyone else. Things are still very hectic in my opinion but in CH.3 everything slows down a LOT and the plot comes more into focus. The next chapter will also allow me to start in on the MarikxRyou-ness. That's the only bad thing about doing sequels. Former yet needed information can stall relationships.

Ah well, thanks for reading at any rate! And thanks to Hui for helping me with this chapter. You make my life easier. All of ya! I'm just curious, is it snowing like a madman where you guys all live? looks out the window Pretty soon, I won't be able to leave the house.

AmethystRoze


	3. Mixed Blessings

Yey! My birthday was on Wednesday, and Hump Day all in one. I couldn't be happier. Actually, your reviews are like a birthday present all in itself. You guys are all so nice. Though some of you… how can you sleep at night?! Torturers! Nah, I'm just kidding. You guys are all a delight.

All right. Just a few mandatory notes. As you know, in the last story, there were mature situations and such. Ahem. Yes. In this story, there will be as well. This story will be rated R. AKA lemon, therefore, you've been warned. Thanks. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 3: Mixed Blessings

The train ride home had been... interesting. Actually, home might not exactly have been reached were it not for some wiring of money halfway through the trip from Ryou's father. Thank goodness he didn't press the matter, because explaining why three otherwise total strangers were accompanying him back to Domino would've been hard to elucidate.

Hell. Pure hell. Or at least, those were the words that Malik had used to describe the Diaspora back. Bakura, to put it blatantly, wouldn't shut up. Though, this was due in part to Marik's constant need to poke fun at him, and in the cruelest of ways, and language as well. For every insult Marik tossed, Bakura, like a good dog, fetched and had a retort that was horrible enough to make a sailor blush.

Malik, throughout the course of the trip, seemed to have already picked his side of the ring. Bakura, being his old friend, was whom he started out defending. He did _hate_ Marik after all, and probably more so than Bakura. But... as the excursion progressed and Bakura didn't show any signs of letting up, Malik _gave up _and started chastising them both, or at least trying to.

And then there was, of course, Marik. He was such... well, he was most definitely someone unlike anyone Ryou had ever known. His attitude remained quite cold, and Ryou even felt that he was cold toward _him_. He could stir up such a fire in Bakura, but remain so calm and collected at the same time. Some people call that talent. Ryou called it peculiarity. And, well, Bakura called it bullshit, but that was another story.

"Are you... all right?" Ryou had asked several times to him, but Marik shrugged him off coldly saying "Leave me alone", or "I was all right before you talked to me", and somehow it hurt. But how could someone Ryou didn't even know cause him to feel so miserable?

"We're home," Ryou said quietly, looking out the window at his house. They had all taken a bus from the airport because the only other option was walking.

"About time," Bakura mumbled, "I hate buses."

Getting off the motor vehicle, Malik followed him, and Ryou and Marik were the last to get off.

…Snow. And lots of it.

"What the bloody hell!" Bakura yelled, rubbing his arms for warmth. "I disappear for one month and the world turns white?!"

"It's known as winter, Bakura," Malik pointed out. "Get used to it."

"I'll have you know, that in Egypt, we _never_ had to deal with this white crap."

Ryou slid the key into the lock and opened the front door. The house was eerily dark where no lights had been left on when Ryou had departed, and it would've otherwise felt very lonely, but now three new occupants would be staying for who knew how long so Ryou was going to try and make the best of it- something he was very good at doing.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I'll start on lunch right away."

"No servants?" Marik asked, a look of slight disbelief on his face.

The question undoubtedly caught Ryou off guard. "N-No... we don't have any servants. We do the work ourselves."

"This world has gone to Anubis," he muttered, crossing his arms.

It was now that Ryou noticed the golden bracelets adorning his arms. Two shining clasps measured from his wrist to his elbow, and beautiful earrings, gold as well, hung from his ears. Looking toward the medial view, Ryou noticed the dark outlining of his eyes. It accented their light color but offset it amazingly.

Turning around quickly, Ryou drew in a breath. Now was not the time to be analyzing anyone. Especially Marik.

"Um, Bakura," he said, trying to hide the unsteadiness of his voice.

"What?" the thief answered, sounding somewhat tired.

"Could you please show Malik and Marik around the house? You know where everything is. I would, but I'm engaged elsewhere."

"But-!" he began, like a child ready to complain, "Oh all right. But I won't be held responsible for any resulting injuries."

Ryou threw him a warning glance, but Malik quickly stood up. "Don't worry, Ryou. I'll watch him. He won't goof up under _my_ watch."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I liked you so much better 5,000 years ago..." He began to walk off.

"And I probably hated you."

Bakura simply shrugged and continued walking.

"What does _that_ mean?" Malik inquired. "I did hate you, didn't I?"

Bakura's chuckle echoed throughout the halls as they disappeared to start the tour.

Sighing relief, Ryou walked into the kitchen and began to prepare for the meal. Outside, snow had begun to fall again and Ryou suddenly missed the warmth Egyptian air provided. At least the air in the house wasn't freezing, though it most definitely could've been warmer.

As Ryou grabbed some random ingredients from the cupboards, he didn't notice Marik, who slipped quietly into the room undetected. Closing the door silently behind him, he waited for the telltale click, a small smirk present on his face.

Actually, Ryou wasn't aware of his presence until Marik was upon him, his warm breath tickling his cheek.

"Finally. We're alone."

Ryou nearly jumped at the whisper and turned around swiftly, but incidentally found himself back in Marik's arms. Marik's reflexes seemed feline as he gripped Ryou's small wrists and turned him around, pushing him up against the counter.

Poor Ryou. All he could do was stare, and freeze up, for Marik's grip was painfully tight and he had no doubt Marik had the power to snap every bone in his body with ease.

"Can I help you?" Ryou uttered out, his voice frail but steady.

Not exactly the perfect question.

"Actually," Marik took a step closer. "You can."

Now, if you can imagine, they were quite close. Marik had Ryou fixed to the counter, and he was right against it. After Marik took that one innocent step, well, they were now touching, and more than just with their hands.

Marik finally released one of Ryou's arms and brought the previously occupied hand up under Ryou's jaw, his thumb resting on his chin. "Still as beautiful as I remember…"

The throaty murmur sent a chill up Ryou's spine. A warm chill though, which really made no sense.

"Do you remember Egypt, Ryou?" he questioned darkly, "Do you remember...me?"

"I..." Ryou swallowed hard, Marik's face inching toward his, "Well, I..."

Marik was actually going to kiss him! How crazy was that? The moment he began, Ryou knew he wouldn't be able to stop him, so he was left praying for a miracle.

The light around the room suddenly changed. It dimmed substantially, and Ryou felt the counter behind him stiffen. He brought his free hand around to feel it and was shocked to touch cold stone. Looking at the floor, he noticed the tiles were gone, replaced with slates of alabaster. Torches lit up the area revealing ancient walls engraved with hieroglyphics. His attire had changed as well. He now wore no shirt, his chest bare, and a thin skirt-like vestment covered his legs to his kneecaps at least. Dainty sandals were on his feet and Ryou could feel the makeup that was around his eyes.

Then there was Marik before him, dressed similarly, but with a long dark-black robe that polished the floor.

"What happened?" Ryou said, though strangely not as afraid as before.

Marik grinned, though sardonically, as he eyed Ryou like _he_ was dinner. "In time, you will come to know this." He pressed a kiss onto Ryou's lips and pulled back ever so slightly, their faces now inches apart. "Just as you will come to know me."

Ryou gripped the stone behind him as Marik leaned in for another kiss, but that miracle suddenly came as Malik burst through the door that hadn't been part of the vista causing the scene to ripple like water and vanish.

"I thought so!" Malik accused, pointing a finger at Marik. "Let him go now!"

"Let him go?" Marik said, quite amused, "My, my, I can see having you here will be a problem."

Bakura took a step in front of Malik. "Not as much of a problem though, as it will be having me here." He smirked. "I assure you."

"Guys please," Ryou pleaded, slipping away from behind Marik though Marik still had a loose grip on his wrist. "I don't want you to fight."

"That's exactly what I've been saying," Malik sighed. "You two fight like children."

Bakura took one look at Marik's hand that was holding Ryou's and glared. "Marik... we need to talk. Alone."

--

After Ryou and Malik had hesitantly exited the kitchen, Bakura, arms crossed, slowly approached Marik as though contemplating something very important.

"I don't believe it," he finally said, ever-present smirk on his face.

Marik didn't look the least amused. "And I neither care, nor know what you're talking about."

Bakura brushed his hands together as though they were dirty. "You're still besotted."

"Besotted? I beg your pardon?"

"You... Hm, 5,000 years, I figured you might still be interested in pursuing him, and that was a very weak might. But, as I've come to realize just now, it's quite the opposite. And oh, how the tables have turned so cruelly away from your favor."

"Please tell me what, in Ra's name, you're babbling about." His temper was short and he was getting angry. _Angrier_ to be more correct.

"Even now, even after you know this Ryou holds no known connection to the one of the past... you're positively smitten."

"_You're_ positively insane," Marik growled.

"Hey," he shrugged uncaringly, "I guess I can't help what I am, but then neither can you. Unreciprocated love is hard to deal with. It'd be best to give up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't love Ryou. I didn't even love the past one."

"You risked your life for another," Bakura said, face suddenly grave. Of course he was referring to a time long past. "…There's no greater love. I suggest, shadow-dealer, that you stay away from Ryou. You're only going to hurt him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because... I know you."

--

"Ryou...are you okay?" Malik asked, slightly worried.

Ever since the two had exited the kitchen, Ryou had been strangely silent. He spoke not one word and sat quietly in a chair staring off into his own world.

Of course, Malik's inquiry shook him from it and he faced him immediately. "Me? Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm not certain how long you were alone in there with Marik... so, anything could've happened."

"Nothing happened," Ryou reassured with a smile. It'd be best to keep the kiss a secret. "It's just that... I suppose all of this will be a big change."

Malik exhaled. "Yeah. Can you promise me something though?"

Ryou glanced at him, noticing the strange change in his attitude. He was very serious. "Of course."

"...Don't fall in love with him. He'll only make you sad."(1)

Ryou looked puzzled by the request, but Malik was still looking to him for an answer. "Don't worry, Malik. I don't think that's possible."

The blonde seemed to relax a bit, sitting back into his chair. "Just keep your guard up. He toys with minds as a hobby."

"Well, at least Bakura's back," Ryou said as happily as he could, to try and lighten up the moment. "We can be thankful for that."

Malik laughed at this. "Ryou, you're either the most naïve person I've ever met, or the wisest. Having Bakura here has its ups, but it also has its downs. And with Marik here, I feel like everything that happens will be a mixed blessing... which automatically means a bad side."

"Yes," Ryou agreed, "But mixed blessings have a good side as well. We'll just have to look hard to find them."

Malik smiled, unable to be sad around such a positive person. Ryou emitted kindness so strongly and a lot of the time. He had a truly big heart and wasn't just worried about himself, so it was easy to like him. But, it was also easy for other, more sinister people to like him as well, which could prove to be a problem.

"Ryou... you know that hideout that collapsed? The one we supposedly lived in?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well," he avoided his eyes, "There's something I didn't tell you..."

"All right," Bakura said, emerging from the refectory, "I'm going to take a nap."

Ryou noticed immediately that he seemed angry somehow. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Bakura hissed, "Everything's peachy." Flashing a forced smile, he headed up the stairs and before he entered into one of the rooms, yelled "And fix the damn heater. It's freezing!" He then proceeded to finish off the grand show with a slamming of the door.

Malik rolled his eyes. "I'm not so convinced that men can't PMS, though it _is_ somewhat chilly." Standing up and stretching, he motioned toward the upstairs. "Actually, a nap doesn't sound too bad. Traveling times messed me up. I should've been in bed hours ago. Do you have an extra room?"

"Why certainly. Extra blankets are in the hall closet. There's a free room with a twin bed to the right of my room. Er, that's the one to the right of the one Bakura just went in. Did you understand that?"

"I think so... Wait," he paused. "I can't leave you all alone downstairs with Him."

Oh yeah... Marik.

"Everything will be fine," Ryou said again. "Don't worry. Besides, should anything happen, I'll call for you."

"Well..." he thought about it for a moment, "All right. But heed my words: Stay as far away from his as humanely possible unless absolutely necessary. Okay?"

Ryou grinned. "Okay."

Malik flashed him one final look before giving in and wiping his eyes like a sleepy toddler, then trudging up the steps and into the room. Something still bothered him, though he forced himself to forget. When he had asked Ryou earlier to promise not to fall for Marik... he hadn't.

Ryou ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Checking the thermostat, he noticed that it still read seventy, though that couldn't have been right because it felt around forty. It must've been broken.

Grabbing a light sweater, he pulled it on, musing idly that it provided little warmth, and looked toward the kitchen. He was unsure whether or not it was, well, safe to go in. Marik had made a move on him earlier, and quite awkwardly, and Ryou felt nervous.

Why exactly had he? Did it have to do with the fact that he was the reincarnation of himself? My, it was a mind-boggling thing to think about this. But, the more Ryou thought about it, the more Ryou felt bad. He had a tendency to think in favor of others, and if Marik had truly cared for his previous self, then finding him again, only to find then that he didn't remember him... well, it must've been quite painful.

Taking a deep breath and straightening up, Ryou marched with confidence back into the kitchen, only to find then that Marik was no longer there.

"Oh..." Looking around, he caught sight of the back porch where the sliding door was cracked open slightly. "Is he outside?"

He noticed the deep plum shroud that had been hung over one of the chairs and walked immediately to the door. Sure enough, Marik stood outside, arms crossed, and scowling something awful. That last part wasn't really a surprise, but it _was_ cold outside. In truth, with regards to Malik's words, he wasn't really sure what fell under the _unless absolutely necessary_ part so he supposed it was up to himself. Opening the screen door, Ryou took a step out, immediately shivering as the wind hit his face.

"Marik... it's not healthy to be out here without your... cloak."

Wonderful, Ryou. Wonderful.

"I- I mean, you should come inside where it's warm. You'll catch your death out here." His teeth chattered and he rubbed his arms again. "Marik?"

Marik said nothing, only turned slightly, locking harsh purple eyes with soft brown ones. "Trust me," he said menacingly, "I have a heart of ice. Out here I'm right at home."

Ryou shivered again, unsure this time whether it was his voice or the wind that had caused it. Why did Marik seem to hate him so?

"You, on the other hand," Marik turned all the way around to face him, "Are very delicate. You're as fragile as glass."

Ryou braced himself as Marik took ahold of his shoulders, pulling him towards him. Heaven help him if Marik tried to take advantage of him now because he was too cold to move, let alone cry for help.

Marik pulled him so close again, inches apart, but all he said was, "_You'll_ catch your death out here..." he sighed, "And we can't have that..."

Taking ahold of his arm, more gently this time, he led Ryou back inside and shut the door immediately. Ryou's skin was ice cold and he had paled somewhat.

"You should've never come outside," said Marik, raising a brow.

"Well, n-neither should you," Ryou stuttered. "I didn't want you to get sick."

Marik peered at him as one looks at a drunkard. "By Ra, you are not what I expected."

"I thought we already established th-that." He rubbed his hands together.

"I mean that you're... different, and yet the same. Oh, never mind." Grabbing his heavy cloak from the chair, he brought it up around Ryou's shoulders and clasped it in front so he was fully covered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ryou asked suddenly, something akin to worry in his eyes.

"... I don't know yet. I guess we'll see."

Ryou thought about that response for a moment before accepting it as a worthy answer. "Okay," he said, "Like Malik said... maybe it'll be a mixed blessing."

Marik gave him an odd look again. "Listen, I wasn't lying when I said that you'd be mine, against your will or not. Why do you act like we've known each other for years? We're not friends."

Ryou winced. "I'm trying to look at the brighter side of this," he pulled the cloak closer to him. "I don't want _us_ to fight too."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Still looking for a perfect world I see. Pay attention, it doesn't exist. Now, I'd advise you to go get to bed too," his expression was dangerous again. "My cloak isn't very warm but it'll do until you get to your room."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet. Just know that before this week is through, you'll hate me."

"And why is that?"

"I told you," he turned away from him with a devious smirk. "I'm Marik."

Oh, not that crazy logic again! Ryou had almost had it with it. Still, Marik had given him his cloak... But no! He couldn't start thinking nicely about him just yet. Marik seemed to be promising that Ryou would _hate_ him... something he found hard to do to _anyone_.

"We'll see," Ryou said simply, "Goodnight."

Marik shooed him off, truly glad when he was gone. If the truth-be-told, it was taking his every last shred of dignity not to grab the boy and do bad things to him- to put it nicely. Actually, Marik would've preferred to be in bed _with_ him. BUT. For now, he'd keep to himself until Ryou was in health again. He didn't want to take advantage of him when he had a fitness-related handicap. BUT. As soon as Ryou was ready, he had better watch out, because Marik wasn't planning on holding back.

…At all.

---TBC---

(1)- Reminds me of a line from the Chobits manga. Whoa, kinda gives the effect that Malik likes Marik or something. He doesn't, but he's just speaking from a general view, since Marik did make him sad.

All right. I'm satisfied. I liked this chapter. Still, Marik seems too nice, or at least nicer than he _would_ be. Plus, I want to do the next chapter more from his point of view (in contrast to this one which was more Ryou-centric) so you can see how much he's suffering, per say. That's why next chapter he gets to be really mean again. Sorry, I had to do it. Actually, one of the next few chapters is called "Rub-a-Dub-Dub", for reasons unknown to you right now, though I'm sure you can guess. Also, we wanted to bring the setting back to Egypt again so if any of you were hoping for that also, be patient. It might just happen. Until then, the closest you'll get to the Land-o-Sand is the "new" power Marik has to toy with minds... Being evil must be great fun. Hasta La Vista, Babies.

AmethystRoze


	4. Mind Games

Chapter 4: Mind Games

Marik stood silently as a statue outside, the cold not affecting him in the least. Actually, one might've thought he _was_ a statue, for he moved not once and his eyes were focused on the shining crescent moon in the dark night sky.

That was the only thing that remained the same, the only similarity between Egypt and this frighteningly new place. No matter where one was, at night there was almost always a moon. But, as Marik looked around the strange streets and oddly shaped buildings, he knew that he didn't want to, nor would ever, belong there.

He loved Egypt; if there was one thing Marik would ever dare shed emotions on, it was his birthplace. He knew it would always receive him back with open arms. It wouldn't reject him, and it most definitely wouldn't _forget_ him. Humans were so undependable. Marik had to wonder why he had wasted his energy to steal the beautiful healer who had caught his eye that fateful evening in the palace.

Even now, Ryou was so far, yet so close. What had happened to that meek but caring boy who had loved him so? But...maybe Marik was asking the wrong question... More importantly, what had happened to the heartless shadow-dealer who had almost fallen victim to foolish feelings?

Well, the heartless part of him was still there, but the other half would have to be pushed away. It was just too painful.

"Can't sleep?"

Marik straightened at the voice and turned, half expecting and maybe hoping to see Ryou standing there, smile on face and cloak in hand. He had been so endearing then.

Instead, Malik's piercing violet eyes that matched the color of his own stared right back at him.

"No," Marik answered simply, ready just incase Malik was ready to verbally assault him, though those childish games he and Bakura played seemed a bit immature.

Malik sighed, seating himself wordlessly on a small wicker chair. "Neither can I. My Egypt time and Japan times are out of whack."

Marik wasn't too sure what he meant by 'whack', but he got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Why are you doing this?" Malik asked suddenly, the anger in his face replaced by tire.

"Doing what?"

"Marik, I'm well aware that Ryou may have loved you once... but that was _once_, and nowhere in that word is there room for twice. If he doesn't remember, then maybe there's a reason for it."

Marik waited until he remained finished. "Is that all?"

Malik was dumbfounded. "Is that _all_? Have you not been listening?"

"I stopped listening to you the day you got yourself killed in Yami's palace."

The blonde's eyes widened and he clenched his fists and glared once again. "You are impossible!" And with that comment said, he stormed back into the house

Impossible? No... Maybe daunting, but not impossible.

-

"_So anyways, they say Marik's in the city today," one of the guards said._

_Ryou looked up from his orange._

_The other guard looked surprised, "Really? Is that why Yami has had extra guards placed around the city?"_

"_Yep."_

_Ryou cut into the conversation, "Marik? I've heard of him before. Is he really as bad as people say he is?"_

_The first guard nodded, "You better believe it kid. He's ruthless."_

Ryou shifted slightly in his sleep as the dream progressed, though he seemed to be watching a screen as the scene upon it continued.

"…They say Marik lives off of people's deaths. They say the last thing you see is that shining gold Eye of Ra."

"_Yeah, but it's only a fable. How can someone live off of a death?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Ryou interrupted their conversation once more, "I doubt that anyone could live like that. How would they be able to live with themselves?"_

_Both guards stopped and looked at Ryou like he was crazy. _

_The first guard spoke again, "I guess you don't understand, Marik is a cold-blooded killer. If he got ahold of you, there's no telling what he'd do to you."_

_The second guard continued with, "I think all of his victims have been raped come to think of it. Raped, then killed."_

Ryou shot up, his breathing quickened and heartbeat practically slamming against his chest. What an odd dream. That was what it had been... wasn't it?

"Strange..." he sighed softly, running a hand through his snow-white hair. The rising sun outside calmed him somewhat and he slipped on his blue slippers and yawning, opened his bedroom door.

Totally unexpected for whom he saw standing in the doorway, he literally jumped back ten feet before stumbling on the carpet and falling backwards onto the floor.

"My, my," Marik smirked sadistically, walking in quietly. The whole ordeal probably wouldn't have been that frightening had the door not mysteriously then closed of its own accord. "I didn't know you would be that eager to submit to me..."

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, and he honest-to-Ra wanted to, but no sound came out. Backing up, he froze when he ran out of crawling space, feeling the edge of the bed touching his back.

Marik, strangely calm, kneeled down, now face-to-face with the near trembling teen. What had instilled such fear in him?

Oh yes... the dream...

Grasping the finely chiseled chin in his hand, Marik looked Ryou over before finally they locked gazes. "Feelings better?"

Ryou still remained silent and all he could look at were the dangerously beautiful amethyst eyes that- though they held within them hazard- were strangely soothing at the same time. At that exact moment, Ryou would've given anything to be the person Marik wanted him to be... but it passed quickly as Marik's glare turned more grave.

"Dear Ra!" Marik exclaimed. "Could you be any more anomalous? Yesterday you were practically fawning over me and today you look at me as though I were a common criminal."

Criminal? Well, he used the word and not Ryou, though he did relate that to how he felt. Then, for some odd reason, Ryou's sight went to the golden eye on Marik's forehead. Commonly known as the Wdjat eye, he was puzzled to why the guard in his dream had called it the "Eye of Ra". And oh, what if it was the last thing he saw? What if Marik was planning on killing him? But surely, he'd have to rape him first...

"That damned Eye will always be there," Marik commented dryly, "Though my patience will not. Now..." Reaching over, he had intended to grasp Ryou's shoulder slightly help him up. Of course though, that didn't happen.

Ryou jerked back his arm quickly, and absentmindedly his hand covered where the matching tattoo on his shoulder remained safely hidden.

_Marik is a cold-blooded killer. If he got ahold of you, there's no telling what he'd do to you..._

That was an easy answer, Ryou thought. Certainly raping and killing wasn't out of the question.

Marik stood and Ryou breathed a huge sigh of relief. Thank goodness he was leaving.

As luck would have it though, he firmly intended to stay put. It was Ryou who'd be moving. Grabbing resolutely onto the boy's pale shoulders, Marik hoisted Ryou up and pinned him quite painfully onto the bed. Naturally, Ryou prepared to scream but Marik pressed one tan hand over his mouth to stifle _any_ sounds. His own strong legs held Ryou's from kicking and his over arm pressed not one, but both of Ryou's arms so he couldn't use any blasted nails to scratch.

"I'm sorry our relationship had to come to this," Marik said, and Ryou wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Probably not. "But you need to calm the hell down. I haven't done anything to you yet."

_Yet... _Ryou's mind cruelly echoed that word many times.

"Now listen," Marik snarled, actually baring a sharp tooth and scaring Ryou half to death, "I don't want to be here... You don't want to be _here_-" he motioned to beneath him, "But regardless of either of those facts... we're here. So, you can either learn to deal with it and go around flashing your little grin or whatever you call it, or you can send me back to Egypt and we can part ways for good but you'll be stuck with that crybaby of an Egyptian and a no-good thief who will probably be so interested in each other that they'll ignore you. You might as well not exist."

Ryou swallowed hard. And that was a _bad_ thing?

"At least with me here," he leered sinisterly and lightly stroked Ryou's pale cheek with something akin to affection, "Someone will want to play with you."

Ryou gaped. He got the feeling that Marik's _playing_ didn't involve laughter.

Cautiously moving his hand that held Ryou's arms down, he waited to see if the teen would protest and when no hostility followed, he rested it on the bed beside Ryou's face.

He found this all quite amusing. It reminded him of a time long ago when a certain healer had resisted his advances... yet still ended up with him in his bed. Hm, yes, he'd have his fun while here. After all, the kid looked identical to the Ryou of the past, even peculiarly sharing his name, so Marik was more than confident that it'd be simple to lure the gorgeous boy to him once more.

"You're someone who loves things full of mystery," Marik murmured, their faces suddenly close. "That's why you were drawn to Egypt. Yes, your father was there, but can you deny that another force also pulled you, that the reason you really came to Cairo was...something else?"

Ryou took the words in slowly, marveling at the truth they held. He couldn't deny it. When he had decided to meet his father in Cairo, it wasn't necessarily to see him... Gah! Why was he listening to Marik? He was positive that he was just toying with his mind; manipulating his thoughts to his own liking...Yami had told him that was Marik's specialty after all. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried in vain to stop the magic Marik was working upon him.

Marik chuckled low. "You still aren't a believer? Very well. I'll bet you're still the outcast though..."

Ryou paused. That had caught his attention. Marik had to have been shooting out of the left field though. He didn't know anything about him...

How wrong he was. "Let me guess... you're the person everyone comes to for help and you gladly offer it each time. But, when you yourself are in need of aid... there's no one there for you."

Bull's-eye. How on earth did Marik know? Had he somehow gotten into his thoughts? Had he been watching him in the time prior to their actual meeting? He was so right it was scary, but in truth, Marik simply related Ryou's life in the past and made the assumption that not much had changed.

"Look at me, Ryou," a demanding voice said.

Ryou opened his eyes and looked up at Marik. It was strange... he had beautiful eyes. They were an enchanting lavender that seemed to have unimaginable depths and contrasted so well to Marik's deeply tanned skin. Then there was that sand-colored hair that seemed to have a mind of its own shooting up in many spikes.

Strange that he would be thinking all these things at a time like this but he couldn't help it.

So familiar, once again, but Ryou couldn't quite place it. Feeling a change in the bed beneath him, he averted his gaze and immediately gawked. The room had completely morphed, much like the time in the kitchen, though now, the wooden canopy that was affixed to Ryou's bed was replaced with spiraling marble and the sheets on his bed were now coarse and jet black. Clothing was... more rare this time; now only a small, skirt-like garment clothed him, and Marik was probably bare beneath his thin black garb.

"Do you remember?" Marik whispered seductively, his hand uncovering Ryou's mouth to intertwine with Ryou's pale hand. Both of their hands were now linked, both pressed softly on either side of Ryou's face.

This... was quite awkward. From Ryou's point of view, there was Marik, a mysterious man who seemed to know him as no one else did, and see a part of him that everyone else couldn't. All of that aside, Ryou wasn't blind to Marik's obvious and very candid desire for him and while it _did _freak him out somewhat, on the other hand, Ryou had considered himself to be what some would call straight… until now.

Marik was attractive; Ryou wouldn't deny that. He had a look about him that screamed dangerous and yet those eyes told another story... A sad one...

"I could show you anything your heart desired," Marik's voice suddenly filled the room. "I know you have excellent tastes for the finer things..." his eyes raked over the petit frame below him, "As do I. But I digress," he sighed. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

Ryou shook his head and utter a quick, "No." It felt good to finally speak.

Marik raised a brow. "You do love your father don't you...? Because, I'd hate for something to happen to him..."

Ryou suddenly looked horrified. "My father? Please don't hurt him! I swear I'm not hiding anything!" For the first time, he fought against Marik's strong grasp, but to no avail.

"Oh really? Then what is this?" Letting go of his hand, he pulled up Ryou's right sleeve exposing the black ink that knitted together a pattern that by now was well known. "Well, well... It seems you still bear the Eye..." His expression was dark. "Why did you lie to me?"

Ryou looked regretful. "I'm sorry..."

He was apologizing? What an intriguingly odd boy!

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew it'd upset you... and I was afraid."

"Ryou," Marik looked at him like he was insane, "I'm more upset that you didn't tell me."

Despite his calm, cool, and collected manner, Marik was irate. All of his plans of going back to Egypt alone just flew out the window. If he was going, Ryou would sure as hell go with him. Before, there had been nothing proof-wise that connected the past and present Ryou, but now...

"How long has that been there?" he inquired.

"As long as I can remember," Ryou admitted. "My father doesn't even know how it came about."

"And you mother?"

Ryou frowned, "She died when I was born..."

"I see. Had you said she died in a fire, I would've been worried." (1) "So you're still an only child, eh?" Not like he cared, just wondered.

"Yes. I did have a sister, but she died in a car accident when I was younger."

"You might as well be an orphan then. It seems your father could care less about you-"

"My father cares!" Ryou defended. "He just doesn't like to stay here at this house, around things that remind him of his lost wife and daughter..."

Marik sat up slightly. "And I suppose those _things_ include his only son..." Naturally. "I can't believe you still have that affect on me."

"What affect?" he questioned warily.

"You make me want to kiss you and slap you at the same time... I could do it too..." Ryou cowered slightly, but frowned at his lasting spot beneath Marik. "But I won't. I've got far better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like none of your business," Marik snapped. "Though I am ever curious... Does that blasted Pharaoh happen to reside anywhere near here?"

"Pharaoh?" Ryou repeated, confused. "I suppose you mean Yami. He... well, yes."

Marik rolled his eyes. That was both good and bad news.

"But please don't cause trouble," Ryou continued. "Yami is my friend."

Marik raised his hand and was moments away from backhanding Ryou right there, but reason settled in and he stopped. "That was most definitely a moment when I wanted to slap you."

Ryou flinched. He really wasn't trying to infuriate Marik... it just kind of happened and with regards to what Marik had said on the previous day, he was most definitely scared witless of this Marik fellow. Still though, he couldn't bring himself to hate him and that very well could've been his downfall.

"Before I go," Marik smirked, "Why not a kiss goodbye?"

Now, Ryou fully intended to do everything in his power to stop Marik when he leaned down again, but something went terribly wrong. Like the time in the kitchen when he sat there as Marik kissed him, he now found himself defenseless again as Marik crushed their lips together, quite painfully this time, and coaxed his mouth open with his tongue. While their first kiss was short, this one broke that barrier, with Marik gorging himself silly and Ryou unable to do anything. It was that damned power! Marik was using his ability to manipulate the mind to stop Ryou's inhibitions but Ryou made sure he stiffened himself up as well as he could, because while Marik could control his body, he couldn't control his heart, and Ryou refused to kiss the mongrel back.

Marik immediately laughed into the kiss and broke back. "Trying to fend me off, are we?"

Ryou glared at him. "How dare you! That's the second time you've kissed me without so much as a thought to my own feelings!"

"Oh Ra," Marik ran a hand over his face. "The old Ryou's definitely in their somewhere..."

"Stop it!" Ryou said heatedly. "All you've done this entire time is control my actions and talk to me like I don't matter! Like I'm just some mask covering your precious "old Ryou"!"

Marik stood up, his expression unchanged. "You know, that's a perfect way to put it. I honestly don't hope you thought that anything I've done is for _you_... Though, I do pity you. After all, it must be somewhat depressing to find out that you're just a vessel for my healer when he comes back." He shrugged. "Oh well, but don't worry, I'll treat you nicely for as long as we have to wait, so you might want to get comfortable."

Ryou was furious! How dare he! He had no right! "Marik... I..." he scowled even though tears were ready to roll down his cheeks, "I hate you!"

Marik froze for a moment, facing Ryou with an unreadable gaze before smirking and turning away from him. "I told you that you would. And, sorry to burst your bubble, but I only used my powers once, and that was during our most recent kiss... Anything else was purely your own actions. Goodbye."

Ryou could've sworn there was mockery in his voice as he exited the room, automatically returning it to normal. He was shaken, scared, and hurt. The worst part of it all was that he didn't _hate_ Marik. Rather he found that a part of him sickeningly found himself attracted to him, but that was as far as it went.

But Marik had said that he had only controlled his mind once, so everything else was actually Ryou's own actions. That was why he couldn't figure out why he hadn't stopped Marik from kissing him the first time, and he knew it would bother him for a while, especially the fact that at one point... Ryou had actually wanted to kiss Marik. He could only hope that he was going through a short phase.

A _very_ short phase.

-TBC-

(1)- That was a reference to how Ryou's parents had died in a fire in his past life and he would've been worried had his mother again.

Okay then, this was interesting. There's a lot that I took from the old story that you probably forgot already, (like ch.1 stuff) Ryou's got a bit of spunk after 5000 years but he's still no match for our evil Marik. I still like making connections to the MarikVs.RyouDarkVs.Light. I always see that with those two. Yes, Marik's evil again, and a tad extra-heartless. You should know that will all change, but how is the real question. Next chapter, Marik makes a very interesting and familiar deal with Ryou, in exchange for something he might not be able to do for him, but Ryou will have to try, because his life is at stake... again.

AmethystRoze


	5. Death or Submission, Revisited

Okay, I was reading over the last chapter and found a few more mistakes. I hope they weren't on but if they were, sorry. I extra check'dis one, I swear!

Chapter 5: Death or Submission, Revisited

"Um," Malik said hesitantly at the breakfast table, "Are you okay, Ryou?"

Ryou perked up at the sound of his name, looking surprised for a moment at the blonde. "What?"

Malik flashed Bakura a hesitant look, then looked back to his friend. "I asked if you were okay... You've been distant this morning."

Bakura leaned back in his chair, balancing it on its back two legs, and crossed his arms behind his head. "Aw, leave him alone, Malik. It's not every day he shares a house with two yami's and a bubbly blonde."

Malik immediately grimaced. "Who are you calling "bubbly"?"

The thief raised a brow. "Well I sure wasn't referencing to that stupid shadow-dealer."

"Please don't fight, you two," Ryou implored. "Honestly, I'm fine. My mind was just wandering."

Yes, wandering to thoughts of a certain shadowy Egyptian...

"Come to think of it, where is Marik?" Bakura wondered aloud, though he didn't really seem to care. "I mean, he's missing out on these..." he glanced at the box, "Fruity Pebbles," he said in regards to the cereal on the table. "Ra knows you can't live without those," he teased tiredly.

"Marik hasn't bothered you, has he?" Malik asked seriously. "I couldn't find him this morning."

"Oh no," Ryou lied, putting on a fake smile. "I haven't seen him."

"Really..." Bakura said skeptically.

"That's the truth." He stood up and began to clear the table of the dishes; somewhat worried that Marik hadn't joined them to at least eat _something._ He had to remember though that Marik liked to go solo so socializing wasn't one of his strong points.

"Well then, where is he?" Malik questioned, looking shortly around the house. "It's not like he could just vanish."

"I've seen it happen before," Bakura quietly voiced.

"He's outside," said Ryou quietly, filling the sink with water.

"Does he actually prefer the cold to warmth?" the blonde inquired skeptically.

"No," Bakura said suspiciously. "Not an Egyptian-born fool like him. Pure bloods like us will take hot to cold any day."

Ryou placed one of the sparkling glasses away. "I think... he just likes the cold because it numbs him, and he no longer has to feel, well, anything. It's his heart," he suddenly stopped, "He feels like he has to be in the cold because of his own bitter heart."

Malik was slightly taken aback. "And since when did you start analyzing Marik?"

"Since this morning," Bakura answered, a smirk daunting over his features, "When he did indeed see Marik."

"You did?" he said, utterly shocked.

Ryou swallowed hard. "...I did."

"Yep," Bakura nodded knowingly, a perturbed glance on his face. "You said you hadn't seen him, then you turned around and said that he was outside. Marik is up to his old games..."

"Games?" Malik and Ryou said at the same time.

"And you're falling right into his trap, Ryou. Don't you think Marik knows what he's doing, that he's using you as his pawn to get to the Queen? And once he has her captured, I'll just bet he'll move in to kill the King..."

Malik frowned. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Bakura glared darkly. "You know, don't you, Ryou?"

Ryou sighed sadly. "Once he has Ryou, he's going after Yami."

It felt so strange saying his own name as though it were another person, but after what Marik had said earlier that morning, why not? What if he really was just a "vessel" for someone else? It's not like he'd be leaving much behind...

"Precisely," the thief answered. "And be forewarned that he will use any means necessary to make sure he does. He wants that bloody pharaoh dead; we just have to convince him that Yami's somewhere else, and somewhere we don't know. The last think we need is Marik blowing up the world just to kill some pharaoh."

"He wasn't just some pharaoh," Ryou defended. "He was my friend!"

"..._Was_?" Malik repeated, giving him an odd glance.

"Oh, I mean _is_," he rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure why I said that..."

"I almost want to commend Marik," Bakura said wryly. "You're practically eating out of the palm of his hand. I allowed this little charade to go on in the past, but not now. Things were different back then... we were both different."

A certain amount of sadness could be heard in his voice as he spoke and Malik suddenly felt horribly culpable.

"I died... didn't I...?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Bakura closed his eyes. "You did."

"In Yami's palace?" Malik's face was heartbreaking.

"The first time."

Malik gasped. "I died twice?"

Bakura nodded, finding it hard to vocalize his answer.

"Well, how did I die the second time?" he asked tentatively.

The thief sat back quietly, running that sentence through his head again. The second time?

...The second time...

o-o-O-o-o

"Wow Bakura!" Malik smiled, looking at some of the jewelry in a nearby tent. "Some of this stuff is really beautiful, don't you think?"

Bakura arched a brow, simply glancing at the items then facing forward again. "If you say so. I'd rather be looking at gold, and lots of it, and preferably gold that was my own, because we do happen to be broke, Malik."

"I don't think so," Malik smiled fondly. "We're richer than all of the people around us."

Bakura put on a dumbfounded look. "How do you figure that? We've barely had a decent meal since we left Marik's hideout. I think I'm actually beginning to envy the bastard."

"No," Malik took ahold of his companion's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Our stomachs may be empty, but our hearts are full of love. As long as we have that, we'll be fine."

The former-thief simply rolled his eyes. "_You_ are a hopeless romantic."

"And _you_ are positively just plain _hopeless_ sometimes. Let's just leave the city, Bakura," he begged playfully. "We'll be the duo that goes down in history for living on love and the bread we harvest ourselves!" His eyes almost seemed to twinkle with determination.

"Man cannot live on bread alone," Bakura said dryly. "Why are you still so anxious to leave?"

"You were too not too long ago, if I remember correctly. Remember? We did happen to find those particular blue jewels..."

"Serpent's Eye Jewels of Osirus," he mumbled. "But honestly, Seth probably wasn't going after Ryou. You shouldn't stress yourself so much. They say it's bad for the skin."

"I'm not worried," Malik added. "You already calmed me of that fear, but still..."

After finding the sapphire gems, it was Bakura's every intention to get Malik away from that city as soon as possible. He honestly had intended to do that. But... his thieving side got the better of him and he suddenly remembered the particular golden Items he was there to retrieve. Easing Malik's fears about the situation eventually happened, but it wasn't that lie he felt bad about...

He had feigned curiosity throughout the whole course of their relationship with regards to the Millennium Items. How could he just tell Malik the truth? That 100 souls were thrown into a pot along with gold and then just melted down for the purpose of creating those seven cursed objects? Not to mention the fact that the souls were of his village, his people, his _family_! He just didn't want to drag Malik into all of that drama.

"Bakura, are you listening to me?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"Hm?" he blinked. "Of course."

"What did I just say?"

"Um, that you wanted me to buy you that gorgeous pendant you've been eyeing?"

"Wrong," he couldn't help but laugh. "What pendant?"

"This one?" Bakura held up a golden necklace suddenly.

Malik's eyes widened. "Bakura, where did you get that!"

"I borrowed it from one of the tents. Don't you want it?"

"You promised you wouldn't steal anymore!"

"That's why I borrowed it. Don't you trust me? I was really going to pay for it."

Malik crossed his arms. "I'm sure you were. Bakura, you cannot keep that."

Bakura frowned, gazing longingly at the beautiful and expensive treasure. "I wasn't going to keep it. I was..." he looked around and pointed, "Going to give it to that little girl."

"What?"

Bakura trudged over to a small girl who sat with her younger brother on the ground. Their clothes were worn and their cheeks were sunken in slightly from hunger. Their parents were probably working or, sadly, dead. "Here you are," Bakura nearly fought himself to hand the child the luxury but when she faced him with confused eyes, it suddenly became easy. "You can bring that to your parents and they can sell it for money."

"For me?" she inquired in shock, almost afraid to hold such a pricey thing. "I cannot accept this, sir."

"Yes you can," Bakura straightened up and sighed. "It's a gift."

"A gift?" she repeated, her voice weak.

"Yes," Malik nodded. "And here, take this." From his cloak he pulled a small basket and handed it to her as well. "There's some food in there as well. It's not much, but it will do for tonight," he grinned charitably, "Or at least until your parents get the money from that necklace."

The girl's eyes suddenly filled with tears, but she refused to cry out loud. "Thank you so much. You two are very kind! Let's go, brother."

She helped her sibling to his feet and they ran off quickly.

Bakura ran a hand over his face, trying not to get angry. "Do not tell me that you just gave them the rest of our food from Meera."

Malik beamed. "I just gave them the rest of our food from Meera. I couldn't help it. They reminded me of myself when I was younger, except no one did anything nearly as honorable as what you did for them."

Bakura looked clueless. "And what was that?"

"I know how hard it is for you to part with one of your treasures... but you still gave them that necklace. Every day you surprise me more."

"Malik, we now have absolutely _no_ food. Is that registering at all with you?"

"We'll manage, Bakura. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I have to worry for both of us."

"You're the one who told me that everything would be all right." As odd of a gesture as it was, he leaned up and patted Bakura on the head. "I trust you."

Bakura felt very bad all of a sudden. Malik trusted him and here he was, probably endangering them by stalling their time in the city, and for what, a few items that he knew would bring him nothing but sadness? Malik had trusted him and told him _his_ past, but Bakura still kept things in the dark. Was that fair?

"C'mon, Bakura!" Malik yelled, already a few paces ahead of him. "Do you want to get left behind?"

Bakura gave him a wary look. "Stay close to me, Malik. It's not safe to wander."

"You are such a worry-wart," he joked. "You're almost foolish to think anything could happen, you know."

"Yes, well," he walked in step with the blonde, "You can never be too careful, and I am _not_ a worry-wart!"

Malik grinned, "You are too."

Bakura settled with a grin and thought again whether or not he should've told Malik the truth. Would it really have made a big difference? One thing was for sure, he most definitely wouldn't have been feeling as accountable as he was presently.

Then, a glint not too far off caught his sight. Glancing away to see what had caused it, a dark smile suddenly spread athwart his face. The palace... There it was, and so close. The Items were practically in his grasp!

But subsequently, a horrified scream shook him from his thoughts and he looked up to see the two chariots that were racing towards him. Unexpectedly, he couldn't move. He found himself staring into the eyes of his death. There was no way he would be able to clear the path in time...

Why even try?

The next few moment were a blur. Bakura felt himself pushed, and he almost thought he had been hit, but the touch was too light. He hit the ground hard, sliding a few feet, and cutting up his right cheek something awful. Pain coursed through his body but for a moment before the world stopped spinning and Bakura opened his eyes. Sitting up painfully, he struggled to stand and ended up leaning on a nearby cart.

What exactly had just happened? He was going to die... He saw the chariot... He saw death... Had the gods suddenly decided to spare his life and push him out of the way? That was the only way he knew to describe it. The hands that had touched him but for one moment, were gentle, they were hands he knew. His life had been spared.

"By Ra, Malik," he groaned, "That hurt like hell but I made it... Sorry if I worried you..."

When no response came, he looked up, slightly still dazed, but the dust and dirt that had been kicked up by the horse hooves and spinning wheels was still quite thick.

"Malik? Are you in there?" He asked again, finally wobbling his way toward the center of the street. Thank goodness the dust began to settle finally, for as it had previously stood, Bakura wouldn't have even been able to find himself.

"Malik?" he said once more, worry edging his voice.

And then he finally saw him. His body lay not too far from him; his hood had fallen and his beautiful golden locks tumbled gracefully onto the sand and over his face. Bakura ran to him. No matter how bad it hurt, he made it to him in a short while and had fallen by his side instantly. "Malik, are you okay?" he said nervously, face showing it now.

Bakura was almost afraid to touch him. It seemed wrong to stir him, like he had been sleeping. Yes... sleeping. He had to be sleeping...

Picking him up gently, he brushed the hair from his eyes wishing more than ever now to hear him scolding him about stealing, or lying, or being mean. Anything...

"Malik, wake up," his voice cracked. "Oh Ra, wake up!"

He held the small frame to his chest and began rocking him, totally unaware he was even doing it. This was not happening... Malik couldn't be dead... He was just fine, just telling him everything would be okay. He was just... by his side.

"It was you," he suddenly said, pulling Malik back to look at his expressionless face. "The gods didn't save me, it was you!"

And in that moment, Malik might've been a god. His skin was unmarred, his hair was perfect, but his eyes still remained closed. His long eyelashes played gently over his golden skin, but his eyes did not open.

"This is my fault," he muttered inaudibly. "Why did I convince you to stay? Why didn't we leave when you wanted to? Why did you have to meet someone like me?"

"_You're the one who told me that everything would be all right... I trust you."_

This was his entire fault. All of it. Malik would still be breathing were it not for his selfish desires.

"Let's just leave the city, Bakura...We'll be the duo that goes down in history for living on love and the bread we harvest ourselves!"

"I'll go, Malik," he whispered, fighting back the tears. "I'll go with you if you come back... Just please come back... I can't lose you again..."

o-o-O-o-o

"What was that?"

Bakura opened his eyes facing Malik's curious glance. "Did I say something?"

Malik nodded slowly. "You said, 'I can't lose you again'..."

Bakura balanced his chair back and suddenly noticed someone was missing. "Where's Ryou?"

"He said he'd be right back...Bakura, are you all right? You just zoned out for almost ten minutes."

"I'm fine," he muttered, though, he didn't feel that way. Feeling Malik's eyes on his he met them with angry ones. "What?"

Malik looked stunned beyond belief. "I-It's just that... there's this odd _scar _that appeared on your face out of nowhere..."

Bakura looked slightly troubled. "Scar?" Raising his hand to touch his cheek, he felt exactly what he'd feared. He traced the vertical line with two lines that crossed it horizontally, his mouth open in a silent gasp.

How had that scar reappeared... and why?

"Marik, it's really not healthy to be out here," Ryou said warily.

Marik remained face-forward. "You already told me that, though I take it this time you came out bundled and ready? Now if that's all you want, please leave me be. I have things to ponder."

Ryou sighed. "Actually, I came out here to tell you... that I don't really hate you."

Ever since the words had been uttered from his mouth, he had regretted it horribly. Marik may have been a very mean and hard-to-deal-with person, but he was still a person, and Ryou tried his best to deal with everybody, no matter what their flaws were. He was a wonderful friend, he kept secrets, and he never told lies. That was just the kind of person _he_ was.

"You are still so weird," Marik said in monotone. "I almost don't know how to deal with you. It's like you're asking to be raped."

Ryou couldn't help but shrink away slightly and wince.There Marik went again! Did he always have to say the wrong thing when Ryou expected him to say something a little more intelligible and a lot less threatening?

"Listen, I know you don't like this, and I don't either, but we're going to have to work together on this or it's all going to fall apart."

"Then let it," Marik seemed to say resignedly. "People like us weren't meant to keep things together. We're disordered by nature."

Ryou felt strange when Marik talked about them as an "us". It was like they were connected in some way. "But Marik, why can't you just be nice?"

"Because the world isn't nice," he answered plainly.

"Oh my Ra, why do you have to be so two-sided?" said Ryou, sighing. "One minute you're in my room about to do things I care not to think about, and the next you're all alone again, closed off from everyone." He sighed brushed a few stray locks of hair out of his face. "I'm not sure which side of you I like better, and the crazy part is I think I fancy you more when you actually show that you're alive, that you're more than just some poker-faced stranger. People need to be around other people. It's not beneficial otherwise. What are you so afraid of?"

Ryou suddenly found himself pushed up against the side of the house, Marik's face dangerously close to his own. "I fear nothing," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"A man who fears nothing is a man who loves nothing..." he almost said bitterly, "So there must be no joy in your life..."

Marik narrowed his gaze, but he almost felt his outside shell falter for a moment, as a strange and familiar expression of courageousness found itself on Ryou's face. "How amusing... I think I know what I have to do..." He released the white-haired boy and took a step back. "I have to kill you tonight."

"What!" Ryou said quickly, all courage gone.

"I fear that if I stay here any longer with unfruitful attempts, I may actually go insane. Killing you is the only way to free myself and even you..."

"You would never!" he declared unbelievingly. Oh! He did not have time to deal with this! Shaking his head, he turned to leave, but Marik wasn't playing. He closed the back door with a wave of his hand, the loud slam enough to make Ryou jump, and grabbing painfully tight onto his thin wrist, he dragged the smaller boy right back in front of him

"This is not a game," Marik said through clenched teeth. His eyes seemed to burn light violet fire and that Eye was nearly smoldering. "I've killed enough people not to feel sorry about one more."

Ryou said nothing, suddenly breaking down and crying right there. He hadn't cried in a long time, but this was definitely one of those instances where it was allowed.

"Dear Ra, not this again," Marik glared. Ryou strangely even _sobbed_ the same. "Well," he said, forcing his chin up, "It seems I still have indefinite power over you, and you are still powerless against me... Do you honestly value your life that much?"

"It's not that," Ryou sniffled, "I don't want my father to go through that pain again. He's my dad... Didn't you ever have one?"

"Yes... but he may as well have been my enemy." Pushing that thought aside, he traced his finger down one of the tear streaks, "What would you do?"

Ryou didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"In exchange for you life... what would you give me?"

"Well, anything," he explained weakly.

Marik's sadistic grin returned, evil as ever. "Anything?"

Ryou's confidence wavered here. "Well...yes..."

"Would you submit yourself to me?" Marik inquired darkly, twirling one of the ivory locks around his finger.

Ryou finally gave up. "Yes."

"I'll tell you what. Instead of killing you tonight, I'll wait until tomorrow. You'll have one day to think things through. By then, if you're willing to give yourself to me, I won't kill you... Deal?"

Ryou said the only thing he could. "...Yes."

TBC-

Wowzers, this chapter was fun. You'd be surprised how much of this story will come from the first one (the last five lines did). Sad, yes, and it honestly made me sad writing the BakuraxMalik bit, and I know Malik would've been bloody and broken from the chariot, but I thought it would be a little, I dunno, better if he was visually fine.

But I was all anxious and whatnot writing the MarikxRyou parts. At least this fic never leaves me bored. Oh yes, and I just threw the scar re-appearing on Bakura's face on an impulse. I thought it would "spice things up", er, something. I know that in the Manga, Bakura has the scar way back when he attacked Yami and the other high priests, but for this fic, I made him get it when he hit the ground. Now, what the odds are that it would make that shape, I don't know, but that's okay. Thanks for reading!

AmethystRoze


	6. Strange Attraction

Chapter 6: Strange Attraction

"Cover it up with some makeup," Malik suggested.

"Makeup is for women!" Bakura stammered. "I'll not put it on me!"

The blonde gave up and took a seat. "Then stop complaining. It doesn't even look that bad."

Bakura outlined the scar with his forefinger, wincing reflexively. "It's not that..."

Malik gave him a dull stare. "Then what is it?"

"I just don't like it, okay?"

"Okay." Malik shook his head and stood back up, preparing to walk away, but suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"How would I know?" Bakura threw him a skeptical glance. "Why don't you check?"

Yes, Bakura was still a model of kindness.

Opening the door, Malik expected to see anyone _except_ whom he saw. His mouth hung open in a gasp and his eyes were wide. "...Pharaoh Yami?"

Bakura nearly overturned the table. What was he supposed to do! Yami didn't know he had come back. For all he knew, he had been sealed away by Marik! If that damned pharaoh saw him here, though, in Ryou's house? Oh Ra, it would bode anything but well.

But, Yami was surprised as well. "Malik? What are you doing here?"

He had, after all, expected Malik to have gone back to Egypt with his sister, Isis. What was he doing back at Ryou's house?

"That's a good question," Malik smiled uneasily, trying to close the door so as to hide who was currently lounging within. He would have to hurt the thief later though, as he was currently occupied.

Yami's scarlet eyes seemed doubtful, and Malik was almost scared that he would be able to read his mind and find out what was really going on here. His stance was guarded, yet suave. Arms were crossed and head was held high, like a true Pharaoh of Egypt. It was almost intimidating. Sure, Malik could've told him the truth, but he had the feeling it probably wasn't the best idea.

"I'm here to check up on Ryou," Yami finally said, voice deep. "Is he here?"

"Ryou? Oh, he's fine," Malik said happily. "I just saw him."

"Good, then you wouldn't mind me coming in to see him-?"

He attempted to enter the house, but Malik stood in front of him. "Um, you don't have to go in just yet... Didn't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Well that is a question on my mind, but it can wait until I see Ryou." This time he didn't allow Malik to stop him. Without warning, he slid past him with ease, much to the Egyptian's dismay, and was finally inside the house.

"Wait, wait!" Malik called, rushing back in and closing the door. Ra, how was he going to explain this? But... when he finally got ahold of his surroundings, he noticed that Bakura wasn't there. "Oh..."

"Yami, how good to see you!" Ryou exclaimed, running down the stairs and embracing him. "I forgot you were coming today."

"Yes," Yami returned the hug less enthusiastically, "But why is Malik here?"

Ryou pulled back and held his hands in front of him. "Well, as you know, I just came back from Egypt a few days ago. While I was there, I ran into Malik and we caught up on each other's lives and such and I convinced him to come back with me... you know, just to sort of hang out a little."

"I see..." Yami commented, and Ryou wasn't sure if he believed him or not. Turning to the blonde, he asked, "Why didn't you just say so, Malik?"

Malik feigned a smile. "Funny you should ask."

"I'm glad you're not by yourself," he continued. "It's good to see you too, Malik." Taking a seat, he motioned for Ryou to sit too. "Have you heard the news about Kaiba?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, seating himself, "I haven't."

"He left for Egypt a couple days ago. He's doing some kind of work down there."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"Me?" Yami arched a brow. "No. Kaiba and I aren't exactly the best of friends. Actually, we're not friends at all. You know how he is."

"He's definitely tough."

"That he is. Speaking of, you look slightly beleaguered. Is everything okay?"

"Beleaguered?" he repeated, glancing quickly at the mirror. "Oh!" How had he not noticed that one of his sleeves had fallen off his shoulder? Gods, he looked harassed! "I just got done exercising," he readjusted the sleeve.

Yami blinked and Malik was trying to stop from laughing. "I didn't know you exercised. It's not like you need to or anything. You've got a nice shape."

Ryou was surprised and a little embarrassed at that comment. "I...I do?"

"Of course." Standing up, he pushed his chair in, but still looked as though there was something he wanted to say. "Ryou... this may sound odd, but I came here because...well, I thought I sensed Marik."

"Marik?" he swallowed hard. "He's not here."

"Well, I trust you. I must've just been sensing Malik." He opened the door but turned once more toward Ryou. "I'll be seeing you."

Ryou waved as he left, closing the door behind him. "Thank goodness that's over."

"I think Yami likes you."

Ryou nearly tripped at that. "Where did that come from?"

Malik shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's always acted strange around you, like his guard is somewhat down."

"I don't think so," Ryou shook his head. "Yami and I are just friends. Do you know where Bakura went?"

"Hm, good question. I almost thought Yami was going to find him. Why did he come here anyways?"

"Ever since Battle City ended, well, Yami thought it best to check up on me periodically because he knew my father would be away a lot and I would be alone."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yep," Ryou sighed.

"Are you okay? Not to sound redundant, but you do look stressed out." His expression was serious. "It's not Marik is it?"

"No, of course not."

And of course it was. Today was "the big day" after all, only, Ryou wasn't rejoicing. How was he going to get himself out of this? Though, even if he did, he'd be killed. Where was the sense in it? Actually, where was Marik? Ryou hadn't seen him since the previous day when they had had their talk.

"I've must go check on something," Ryou said, not caring to elaborate. "Feel free to watch television or something."

So with that said, he left the room to ironically go find Marik.

"_Mother, where are we going today?"_

"_To the palace, my dear."_

_Marik immediately became excited. "The Pharaoh's palace?"_

"_Yes. There's someone I need to talk to."_

"_Someone important?"_

_The woman smiled. "Someone very important."_

"_I knew it. That's why you look more pretty than usual today."_

_She patted him lightly on the head. "My son, you are so sweet. When you grow older, people will flock to you just to see your good looks."_

"_The looks I got from mother," he smiled and held her hand._

_Her plum eyes softened and she gave his hand a light squeeze. They really did look alike, though she was very beautiful. Fine locks, the color of crystal sand, fell down her shoulders stopping just short of her waist, and her eyes were the color of the amethyst gem itself, maybe even more stunning. Her skin was bronzed from her life in the sun but it only made her even more exotic. And, as she was known to do, a pretty little dessert flower was tucked behind her ear._

"_Mother...are we going to see father?"_

_She seemed surprised, but quickly hid it. "Actually, we are, but I don't think it's time for you to meet him just yet."_

"_Does father hate me?"_

"_No, of course not... If anyone, your father hates me." Resuming her formal posture, she pointed to the large city that was growing larger as they approached. "Look, we're almost there. You can see the palace from here."_

_Marik looked, and sure enough, there it was..._

_The Pharaoh's palace.(1)_

Ryou had almost given up looking for Marik when he came across the old guest room. Opening the door a crack, he peeked in, not really expecting to find Marik there, but sure enough, there he was. And oddly enough... he was sleeping.

"So he's human after all," Ryou mused quietly, taking a step in.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to enter; Marik seemed to have this magnet affect on him that he couldn't explain. Walking softly over to the bed, he made sure to keep his distance as he watched Marik peacefully doze.

Marik was a complete void of violence and fury, so maybe that was why Ryou found it so amusing to watch him sleep. It was almost like every wall went down and he became like everyone else. Even that accursed Eye of Ra shone serenely, now nothing but a faint glow.

It was like he was a completely different person.

Using his left arm to steady himself, he reached his right arm over Marik so that one hand was on either side of him. Marik fascinated Ryou for some unknown reason. Compared to Marik, Ryou was paler than clouds, but Marik's skin held a bronze-like attribute that was incredible. His eyes wandered up to Marik's lips and he couldn't draw away.

There it was again! That strange attraction! Why was it that Ryou couldn't help both disliking and finding Marik practically gorgeous at the same time. Which was it? It couldn't be both. The fact that it could wasn't the point, but rather the fact that it just _couldn't._ After all, there was something Marik didn't know about him.

"Marik, are you awake?" he whispered. Maybe they could talk things through.

Talk things through? Who was he kidding? Marik didn't talk things through. If something didn't go his way, he probably vented his anger by killing someone.

"Marik?" he spoke softly again, leaning even closer. The moment he involuntarily rested his hand on Marik's shoulder, he immediately rebounded and sat back up. What was he doing? Placing his hand anywhere on Marik's body just felt awkward, and wait, was he actually blushing?

Immediately his hands went to his cheeks, which were suddenly warm. How could he do this to himself? Ryou desperately needed to sort out his feelings...he wasn't quite sure what his heart was telling him. Was he actually starting to care about Marik? And if so, what kind of care was it? How do you care about someone who threatens to kill you?

So many questions, yet no answers. It just wasn't fair. Leaning once more over Marik's strong frame, he fully intended to kiss Marik right there just to prove to himself that this was all a fancy, that he was only kidding himself, but fate had other plans.

Marik awoke with a start, grabbing Ryou by his wrists and flipping him beneath him. "What do you think you're doing?"

It was amazing how quickly Marik could fully awaken. He was now staring down at Ryou with something akin to distrust and at the same time odd amusement. Ryou didn't disappoint. As was his way lately, he froze up, unsure of what to say. Why couldn't an excuse make itself present this time?

"My Ra," he rolled his eyes, obviously perturbed, "Not the silent treatment again. 5,000 years ago you wouldn't shut up and now you barely speak." Glimpsing out the nearby window, he smirked as he noticed the setting sun. "Well, well, well... I do think enough time has elapsed," he faced Ryou again, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Ryou nodded hesitantly, feeling exposed under Marik's intense stare. Even Yami rarely looked at him like that. If he had any feelings for him, like Malik had guessed, he at least troubled to hide them. Marik made no such effort. From the audacious rake of his eyes to the provoking thrust of his stance, he was like a lion hunting him, batting him between his paws. Ryou shivered with perverse excitement and at the same time fear, not enjoying the prey-like feeling he aroused in him, but helplessly thrilled by the adrenaline that rushed through his body.

"I have waited, Ryou, and I cannot wait anymore. What is your decision? Death? Or submission?"

Ryou sighed in defeat. "Submission."

Marik smirked. "Good choice..."

There was a brief moment before their lips met, when Marik stared deeply into Ryou's eyes, all the while searing violet piercing into soft brown, when Ryou made this sudden discovery. Marik wasn't looking at him... he was looking past him, past his eyes, past his soul, straight at someone else. And it hurt.

Whatever Ryou had anticipated, it was not like this, not the ferocity that leapt between them in that instant when Marik's mouth closed over his own. Slightly stunned, Ryou fought him. Fearing him, fearing _himself_, he fought him. Marik was too strong for him to battled though, as Ryou had known he would be. He couldn't even push him away. Marik's hands pulled his body against his own firmly, dominating him, until little by little, Ryou's struggles ceased and against his will, he was forced to respond.

Ryou whimpered against this intimate invasion and pillage, even as his own body betrayed him by welcoming it. As Marik's feverish lips scorched their way from his mouth to his throat, Ryou idly realized that he no longer had a will of his own. Marik had taken it from him, bending it to his own as he pressed Ryou into the bed of the otherwise vacant guest room.

To Marik, Ryou was the treasure he couldn't have, his own forbidden fruit. 5,000 years of being apart had nearly driven him insane, but why should he have to worry about that now, when he was finally with the one person he was willing to risk his life for.

Of course, somewhere in his mind, a voice was telling him this was wrong, and it _was _wrong. He knew it. This wasn't Ryou; but when Marik looked down at him, those beautiful chocolate eyes looking up at him, it _was _Ryou. He was wicked and wanton, some kind of devil, with his fallen angel in his soul-stealing embrace, a loath captive of his fiery domain.

Ryou couldn't fight much as his shirt was pulled off and discarded, thrown somewhere irrelevant. He couldn't really think at all. A part of him told him this was just Marik's power compelling him to do his will... but another part of him knew it wasn't. That other part... what was it? It was the same force that had coerced him to not fight against Marik the first time he had kissed him. Whatever it was, Ryou desperately strove against it, some primitive impulse motivating him to renew his struggles to escape Marik.

It was all in vain.

While Ryou knew he should struggle, that same, horrible part of him prevented him from doing so. Besides, hadn't he brought this upon himself?

He couldn't protest when he felt Marik's ghostly fingertips undo the fastens of his pants and when Marik jerked them halfway down, the strength in that motion awakened some strange feeling deep within him. There he was, almost completely exposed to this barbarian, and still he didn't fight when Marik's hands brushed down his thighs, easing his slender legs apart. His heart did beat at a terribly fast rate though. He clutched so tightly onto the bed sheets that his knuckles were white and any courage he had felt previously was now gone.

This was really happening. Marik was about to take him, and Ryou was going to have to comply. What had he done? He had sold his soul...

Marik finally drew himself from Ryou's mouth, licking his lips and tasting the former healer on them. He was ready to take the boy. One thrust was all he needed. So, what was stopping him? As he stared meticulously at the white-haired teen, all he saw was fear. Was that it? Was that what was wrong? Since when did sentiment mean anything to him though?

Though last time... Ryou _had_ been willing.

Ryou looked up at him, watching this internal struggle with awareness. What was going on? Was Marik actually having second thoughts? His grip on the sheets loosened and in an attempt to move himself away from Marik, his hand somehow hit the T.V. remote and turned it on.

Talk about the perfect way to ruin the moment. Marik let out an annoyed sigh and even Ryou felt like what he had done was stupid.

"Sorry," he said softly, avoiding Marik's eyes. Now it was time for embarrassment to creep in, as Ryou was currently undressed.

"Just turn it off," Marik said in monotone.

"And in the news tonight, billionaire Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corporations, has announced his plan to continue excavations in Egypt."

Both Ryou and Marik soon found themselves listening.

"So the rich bastard has finally been drawn back to his homeland," Marik said cynically. "I wonder whose lives he's decided to destroy next."

"Mr. Kaiba had originally done work near Cairo a few years back, but was reported to have dropped that project. Now, he says that new interests have been sparked since the finale of Battle City. We'll play the short interview we have with him now..."

Kaiba was suddenly shown on the screen, sapphire gaze boring into those who were viewing, and the vast expanse of the Egyptian desert could be seen behind him. "It's true that I have re-started my excavation in Egypt. I find that of late, certain things have come to my attention that I'd like to find."

"Can you specify, Mr. Kaiba?" the interviewer's voice was heard.

"Well, it's a certain rare gem like this one on my ring." He held up his hand, and sure enough, encrusted into the golden band around his middle finger, was a jewel more beautiful than any sapphire Ryou had ever seen... Save for one… "This ring has been in my family for many years, but only recently came into my possession. You'd think it to be sapphire upon a first look, but it's not. My studies led me here, to Egypt, where it is rumored that it's the only place where the stone can be found."

"Oh my Ra," Marik said, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. "Don't tell me... Those are-"

"-Serpent's Eye Jewels of Osiris," Kaiba finished. "Legend has it that the jewels were made from the god's eyes and he bestowed them upon the Egyptians as a gift to those who worshipped him. Ancient sorcerers are noted to have used them somehow, but their true purpose isn't known.(2) A few years ago, the jewels were sought out and somehow destroyed. Other than the one I already possess, there is only one more left somewhere. I fully intend to find it."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Good luck with your search. It was also reported that Seto Kaiba will start his excavations first in the untracked sands of Egypt. He is sure to uncover some very interesting things. And in other news-

"This is great," Marik said, no thrill in his voice. "Who'd have thought it would come to this?"

"Marik... what is it?" Ryou asked, uneducated in the sacred Jewels in question.

"If Seto gets his hands on just one gem... it will create problems for all of us."

Ryou looked at his hand, pondering his thoughts, before he showed Marik the small, shining stone that was crushed neatly into the plain surrounding metal. "Is this what you're talking about?"

Marik pulled Ryou's hand closer, so as to get a better look at the ring's crystal, and immediately looked back to him. "Where on earth did you get this?"

A sudden pillar of blue light was emitted from the small gemstone. It shot straight up, engulfing both Ryou and Marik in it, and when it finally cleared, both were glad to find themselves in one piece.

But... the bed's sheets no longer surrounded them. Now, in all directions, was plain sand, some highlighted in gold by the moon's presence above.

Ryou touched the ground just to make sure it was real. "Marik, where are we? Is this one of your tricks?"

"This is no magic of mine," Marik inhaled the fresh scent of the desert. "...We're most definitely back in Egypt."

Ryou's eyes went wide, but suddenly closed as he lost consciousness. Marik caught him before he hit the ground, making sure he was still breathing. This was the last thing he needed. But why...? What had caused them to come back? Looking down, Marik noticed the bright shimmer of the azure jewel as the moonlight played off of it, and the answer was suddenly clear.

"...Kaiba."

oooTBCooo

(1)- Yes, another flashback. They will become important, and I'm not sure if you guessed it but Marik was dreaming this. I don't know, I always imagined Marik's mother as being really pretty.

(2)-I made the information about the Serpent's Eye Jewels up, but still thought it was cool. It will be very important to the story later though. Especially the little fact about Osiris.

Yes, Kaiba will be the main enemy for now, though, he's not really the enemy. Now that Marik's back in his own terrain, and alone with Ryou, he'll have the upper hand and he won't be afraid to hold anything back. I'm excited, I've wanted to get back to Egypt for a while.

AmethystRoze


	7. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

"Ryou isn't here?" Bakura all but yelled.

Flinching slightly, Malik answered meekly, "No."

"And how convenient that Marik isn't either!" Of course he was being sarcastic, though his voice revealed little amusement. Some time after Yami had left, Ryou had also taken his leave, but when a substantial amount of time had passed with still no Ryou, Malik began to worry, thus initiating Bakura's fury.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere, Bakura," Malik said, trying to calm him down. "Ryou wouldn't have just left us alone."

"I think you're forgetting one small detail," he tapped his fingers together, "Ryou wouldn't be able to do anything if it was Marik who stole him again."

"Again?"

Could things get any more complicated? "Yes, again. What started this who mess seems to be starting again."

"Maybe it's destiny then. What if we're just overreacting?" He opened another door only to find it empty as well.

Bakura snorted skeptically. "There's no such thing as overreacting when you're dealing with Marik, and as much as destiny goes, I try my best to avoid it."

Malik almost wanted to laugh. "You've can't avoid destiny, Bakura. That's the whole point of it. It's inescapable."

Bakura stopped then, facing Malik with a grave yet calculating stare. Touching the fresh scar, he said, "Let's hope for your sake that's not true."

When Bakura resumed his search, sulk-mode once again initiated, Malik decided to change the subject. "Marik stole Ryou in the past?"

"Of course he did. I would've thought you would've guessed that much by now."

"Well I knew they were acquainted-"

"They were much more than "acquainted". When we left them that evening after you finally woke up, Ryou still had yet to acknowledge his true feelings for Marik, or at least act upon them... But by how Marik's acting now, I'd guess that they either never officially were together, or something horrible happened to split them apart... Right now, it seems like the latter."

"Well then maybe we shouldn't worry. If Marik cared about Ryou, then he wouldn't hurt him, right?" He closed another door.

Bakura smirked. "There are two things wrong with that statement: The "If" part, and the fact that Marik likes to kill the closest thing to him if something doesn't go his way... In which case, Ryou might as well be dead." He let out an exasperated breath. "What were we thinking? How could we leave those two alone! Ryou is only 16, and Marik would be what, like 20? 21?"

Marik arched a brow. "Funny, I didn't think you to be one who quivelled over such meager discrepancies."

"I don't quivel. I just get pissed off."

"Obviously," Malik muttered. "They're obviously not here. What if we're wasting our time?"

"I don't want to second-guess myself later." Opening another door, he was about to close it when something familiar caught his eye. Walking slowly into the room, Malik followed him quietly until Bakura stopped right next to the bed. "Oh my Ra..."

Malik tried to look around him. "What is it?"

Grabbing something off of the bed, Bakura turned and showed it to Malik. "I don't think we're overreacting, do you?"

Malik eyes were now as wide as saucers as he clearly recognized the pair of pants in Bakura's hand. As he looked around the room, he suddenly noticed that wasn't the only discarded article. A shirt was crumpled on the floor next to two wayward socks and...Malik gulped, boxers.

"Okay..." Malik swallowed hard. "_Now_ I'm starting to worry..."

Ryou rolled over and pulled the blankets over his face to block out the brightness overhead. It was only then that he realized the linen wasn't the softest he'd ever used, and more importantly, someone must've raised the thermostat because it was currently warm...

A little _too_ warm.

Sitting up, Ryou rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the bright surroundings, but the blanket fell down, revealing his exposed chest.

"Hm?" He was surprised. He usually slept with a shirt on. Lifting the blanket, his eyes widened.

He most definitely slept with boxers on.

Suddenly looking around, Ryou realized he wasn't home at all. He was...to be blunt, in the middle of nowhere. Actually, as he looked around, the rising sand slopes and familiar temperature gave him this odd feeling of déjà vu.

But that was preposterous; how could he, one minute, be in his room, and the next-

"Oh my god..." It was suddenly clear. "Marik."

Ryou wasn't feeling so good again as he pulled the blanket around him and held a hand to his mouth. Here he was, in Egypt, all alone, and naked.

Perfect.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said, breaking Ryou from his thoughts.

Turning, Ryou set his sight upon a young girl with jet-black hair dressed in bright silks. Upon first glance, he almost thought her to be Isis, but further inspection revealed soft brown eyes, much like his own.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"Um, actually-"

"Amazing!" She came closer to him and looked at his hair. "It's white. And your skin... so pale." Straightening up, she shook her head decisively. "You're most definitely not from around here."

Ryou nodded.

"But you're lucky. You match Grandmother's description. Surely you must be hungry... Won't you follow me?"

For one moment, Ryou looked behind him at the vast expanse of empty desert. He hadn't thought he had come alone; maybe Marik had just left to scope out the land. Either way, Marik was nowhere to be found, and for now, that might be a blessing.

He decided to follow the girl.

Kaiba sat alone in his temporary office twirling the enchanting blue gem around his middle finger. How odd that his research would've brought him back to Egypt once again, he was almost starting to get fond of the place.

Shaking that thought from his mind, he pressed the All-Call button on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" A voice spoke from a nearby speaker.

"Do I have any recent messages?" he inquired simply, no enthusiasm tinting his voice. He hadn't expected any, but he found it custom to ask, especially when he had nothing else to do.

Funny, that itself was a lie.

Kaiba was always doing something, whether it be some kind of research, scheduling business meetings, or attending them. He was always busy. Maybe it was just that rarely, he wanted to feel like he had some small bit of a life and had nothing else to care about... That maybe once, just once, there would be a message that didn't have to do with some kind of research, scheduling business meetings, or attending them.

"You have three new messages this morning, Sir. Would you like me to forward them to you?"

Kaiba sighed and sat back in his expensive leather seat. "Very well." Anger edged his voice as usual, whether he meant to or not.

The secretary ushered a quick "As you wish" and a click was heard before the Automated Playback Machine picked up.

"Welcome," the machine said. "Voice Recognition is required to proceed."

"Seto Kaiba," he answered clearly.

"Accepted. You have three new messages. Would you me to play them all?"

"First, tell me the subject of each."

"1 of 3 is from commercial Kaiba Corp. systems. 2 of 3 is from commercial Kaiba Corp. systems. 3 of 3 is from a Mr. Yugi Motou. Would you like me to play any of these messages?"

Kaiba almost said no when that last part finally registered. "Yugi Mutou?"

"Playing Message... Please Stand By..."

Okay. Kaiba hadn't meant to do that. It was the story of his life though; you can invest all the money in the world into something and it still ends up being a lemon. But, he was still curious... Yugi Mutou? As in the one that occasionally became possessed by a certain scarlet-eyed Pharaoh? ...Interesting.

"Message 3 of 3:" the computerized voice cut and another, more familiar began. "Kaiba, hi, it's me. I'm sorry to call; I know you probably don't want to hear from me. Oh, by the way, it's Yami. I think I've finally figured out how to use the phone."

Kaiba almost felt like smiling at this. _Almost_ is the keyword there.

"Anyway," his calm voice continued, "Yugi told me what you were doing." There was a pause here. "Egypt? Alone? You should've at least called someone to go along with you. Yugi said it's not healthy to get absorbed in your work, and I agree," he sighed. "Don't you think you can live without a simple jewel? There are far better things to search for in life. At any rate, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, so at least call Yugi and convince him that you're fine. Or, as I'm sure you'd more so prefer, at least have one of your secretaries call him." Again, a pause. "Regardless of what you believe... I do worry about you. Goodbye."

The machine spoke once more, "End of message," and then was silent.

Kaiba stared at the speaker for a few moments before letting out a very surprised "Hm." Yami rarely, very rarely, called him. Actually, that was probably the first time. They weren't inclined to speaking to one another, for obvious reasons, so the message came as a rather big surprise. Maybe it wouldn't have surprised him so much had not Yami said one particular thing...

"_I_ do worry about you." Not we.

"There you go, Ryou," the girl smiled a little too nicely, "So how do you like it?"

Ryou looked down and raised a brow. "It looks like women's clothing."

"I assure you, it's not. It's what all boys your age wore...in ancient times."

"But it's a skirt," Ryou whined.

"It's not a skirt," the girl said defensively. "It's a sarong."

Ryou really couldn't tell the difference. A thin white blouse now covered his upper-half, and a knee-length _sarong _just barely covered his legs. At least the sandals would guard his feet from the hot sand, and the veil, well, he was a little confused about that.

"I know, I know," she said quickly, "You're wondering about the veil. I just thought it would be better if you wore it so people would be so inclined to stare. You don't quite look like you're from this world."

"Thanks...I think. Beside, people have seen white-haired boys before."

She looked at him as thought he was insane. "...Sure they have... Listen, I think you'd better come see my grandmother now. It'll clear some things up."

"Well," What other choice did he have? "All right. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Of course," she curtseyed politely, "My name is Meera."

"I've been expecting you, child," the old woman said as Ryou entered the small tent, Meera in tow.

That kind of creeped him out. "You have?"

"Of course. We were informed of your coming arrival many years ago."

"By whom?"

The old woman smiled much like her granddaughter. "I think you know who."

...Sure she didn't mean-

"Marik, of course," Meera answered.

Ryou was now slightly confused, not to mention slightly nervous. "You know Marik?"

"Everyone here knows Marik."

That didn't surprise him. "Then can you please help me get out of here before Marik finds me?" That was the last thing he needed.

"Help you escape?" The old woman repeated unbelievingly. "Why would we do that? While you're here, you belong to Master Marik. Meera, I trust you blindfolded him on the way over…?"

"I did," she nodded.

Ryou's tentativeness was growing. "I was wondering about that."

"Well, we can't have you knowing the location of our new hideout without Master Marik's permission, now can we?"

_Master _Marik? Since when did this happen? "I...I suppose not." That seemed to be the logical answer at the time, though nothing seemed very logical at all. "So Marik's not... He's not lost?"

"Lost? Of course he isn't. He's just scooping out the land." Go figure. "We've been waiting for his arrival now for 5,000 years."(1)

"But why?" Ryou suddenly interrupted. "Marik's evil, and mean, and rude, not to mention _intrusive-_"

"Not to us, my dear," the woman chuckled. "To our people, he's a hero."

Ryou's mind was reeling. A hero? Since when did people like Marik become heroes?

"I suppose it's important that you know something," Meera cut him from his thoughts. "Marik gave us all a home a long time ago. Without him, our people would've died out."

"Died out?"

"Yes. After you died and both the Thief King and Shadow-Dealer mysteriously disappeared, High Priest Seth turned against the Pharaoh and raised his own army to scan the sands and find them. When that proved to be futile, he went to the next best thing- Marik's hidden lair. It was said to be in an unreachable place somewhere in Egypt, but no one, save for those who lived there, and Marik himself, could ever find it. I'm sure Marik has already told you this, but you are a reincarnation of the healer that lived long ago."

"Healer?"

"Yes. Haven't you wondered why you're so fair-skinned? And your hair as well, it lacks any pigment at all." She pointed momentarily toward the sky. "When Ra created healers, he wanted them to be pure... of everything. That is why healers are noted for their fair complexions and very light hair color."

"But what about Bakura? He wasn't-"

"Ah, ah, ah," she waved her finger at him. Be careful what you say."

"What?" Ryou was slightly skeptical. "Bakura was a healer?"

"Not all develop their powers as early as you did, but yes, he was a healer indeed. Male healers lose their powers if they become impure," she smirked, "For whatever reason that may be, while women are noted to never lose them."

Ryou frowned. "Yes, I know that... Did I lose my power then?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You'll have to take that up with Marik. I'm not obliged to say anything more..." Her expression showed some worry. "What I'm wondering though is why you haven't told Marik about your family."

Ryou looked greatly shocked for a moment before the rustling of a cloth caused him to turn. A young servant boy stood breathless.

"Master Marik has returned."

"What good timing," Meera clapped. "Let's go see him, Ryou." And before Ryou could and surely would've protested, Meera grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him outside.

Once again Ryou's eyes had to adjust, and when they did, well, Ryou rubbed them just to make sure what he was seeing was real. "What year is it?"

Meera grinned. "Don't be fooled by what you see. It is indeed still your time."

But it most assuredly didn't _look_ like it. Building structures and the architecture displayed were the kinds Ryou had only read about, never seen, and the ones he had seen were crumbling and only remnants of a past long forgotten. And the people, they were all dressed similarly to Ryou as well, ancient garb worn as though that was how it _should_ be.

"Is this the boy?" a dark voice suddenly said, and Ryou recognized the violet robe as something Marik would wear. A hood covered their face revealing nothing but dark shadows and on that hood was a very familiar symbol...

A golden eye.

"It's him," another, dressed the same, said.

Grabbing Ryou by the arm, they quickly bound his wrists and pulled him toward the center of the crowd that was quickly growing.

Meera could only watch as it happened. "...Oh dear."

Ryou stumbled. One of the robed men had pulled him by the rope that also encircled his wrists tightly, and shoved him forward. Such an action caused him to stumble and fall... right at Marik's feet.

"What's this?" Marik raised a brow and looked at the fallen person.

"It's the boy you requested, Master Marik."

"Oh?" he titled his head and grinned darkly as Ryou struggled to sit up. Apart from what anyone else would say, trying to complete that task with fastened wrists was anything but easy. "So it is."

Ryou faced him with the angriest look he could muster, which wasn't too menacing considering the given situation. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you anywhere. You did, or at least that ring you were wearing did."

"The ring?" Ryou looked at his hand and gasped. "You stole it!" He frowned at Marik. "Give it back."

Grinning ominously, he asked, "What will you do for it?"

Ryou looked at him with the unspoken words of "That's not fair".

"Stop it right now, Marik!" Meera suddenly appeared and stomped a foot. "You're being crueler that usual." She helped Ryou to stand. "Just give him the ring."

Marik's grin vanished as he finally relinquished the ring to its rightful owner. "So I see you haven't changed."

"Likewise," she glared.

Both stared at each other before Meera finally broke into a laugh. "Okay, okay. You win. It's great to see you again."

Marik couldn't help but smirk. "The location of the hideout is nice. Malik will be furious. I love it. Though, I never expected _you_ to be here."

She shrugged. "Well, I guess they just needed someone to keep all the memories for you while you were gone. Though I must say, being reborn isn't very fun. Sometimes you just want to rest in peace."

"Well," he looked at Ryou for a moment, "I'm starting to see that being reborn doesn't always go as planned." Sighing, he faced his two nearby followers with a deadly glower. "You got him dirty."

Both bowed simultaneously. "Forgive us, Master Marik."

"Just don't let it happen again, or say goodbye to not only your life, but this realm."

"Of course Master Marik."

"Well I can't do much with a dirty slave-"

"_Slave_?" Ryou said quickly.

Marik simply ignored him. "So take him to my chambers. Meera-"

"Don't worry," she bowed, "The bath will be ready very soon."

"Good."

"The two robed followers began to lead him away; nevertheless, Ryou still protested, "But Marik-"

Marik's expression was amusing. "Ryou, something you'll learn while you're here is that there are no buts, because here..." he smirked enigmatically, "_My_ rule is absolute."

oooTBCooo

(1)- Please don't get confused here. They have not returned to the past! It's Meera who has been reincarnated or what have you who is the only "survivor" from those years. The people there are all the old people's descendants.

Aw my gursh. Sorry for the delay. Major computer problems occurred that are now fixed. I've had this chapter ready for my beta-reader to read forever and then my comp crashed and I thought I had lost all of my saved files. Talk about extreme terror. All is well though...except for Ryou it seems…hehehe.

AmethystRoze


	8. RubaDubDub

Chapter 8: Rub-a-Dub-Dub

Ryou struggled to untie his hands, but the course hemp only seemed to tighten more, biting cruelly into his flesh. Not only was he currently tied up in Marik's chambers, but he was also bound in a most compromising position.

The mysterious followers had pushed him roughly against the wall and spread his arms wide, tying each to a metal hook that extended from the rock wall. His legs were bound in the same fashion. What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? Everything was almost too much to bear at once.

A healer? How had he chanced that, though it did make things a lot more understandable. Still, something unnerved him...

"_What I'm wondering though is why you haven't told Marik about your family."_

Did she know, or had she made a lucky guess?

Suddenly his thoughts went to his father and Ryou wondered if his father was thinking of him. Would he miss his son if he died? Would he be sad? Ryou knew the answer was yes, knew it would tear him apart to lose the remaining piece of his family. Maybe if Ryou begged hard enough, Marik wouldn't kill him. Maybe... if Ryou did as he said, he would spare him.

But those eyes...

Those eyes were murderous, even when the hands were gentle. They always seemed to burn like pools of violet fire that at the same time were strangely alluring. That seemed to be the best way to describe Marik. He was handsome; Ryou really couldn't deny the fact that a part of him couldn't help but be attracted to him, but Marik emanated darkness and danger and all of his characteristics meshed together to form the superior being who ultimately instilled fear- intentionally or not.

Marik had been so kind when they had first met. Yes, he still seemed threatening and no less ominous, but there had been a softness in his voice that had disappeared as he had realized how hopeless his plans might be. Had he really cared that much about him in the past? More importantly, had Ryou cared about him?

No, he couldn't allow himself to think like this. He had to be strong. If he were weak, Marik would gladly break him down without a second thought. After all, that seemed to be his motive from the very beginning.

Hearing footsteps coming down a hall, Ryou raised his glance toward the door where Marik now stood. He was leaning against the doorframe, a mocking smile on his lips, his lilac eyes glittering with amusement. His plum robe hung open slightly revealing no shirt, but a broad chest that was naturally bronzed. A black cloth had been tied around his waist, fastened in front with a jeweled clasp, stopping a few feet above his sandaled feet, and a necklace of gold hung around his neck, the jeweled pendant on the end matching the amethyst around his waist. It harmonized with his eyes perfectly.

"It's really too bad," he finally spoke, his voice a low murmur. "I really like you like this, but I suppose sometimes personal hygiene is more important than personal pleasure."

Ryou remained silent as Marik sauntered toward him, and he felt himself begin to blush as memories of the previous evening came back to him.

Marik seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry," he said, "we'll continue our little tryst later. Now, there other matters to take care of." Looking at Ryou's bound limbs, he couldn't help but smile. "Honestly, you don't look seem like the type who'd want to be tied down... No matter." From a hidden pocket in his cloak, he withdrew a glistening blade. Ryou immediately tensed, his wrists straining against the rope.

"Don't worry," Marik said. "I won't kill you... Yet."

In four quickly swipes, the hemp fell free and Ryou exhaled in relief. Looking at his thin arms, he noticed they were red, but all he could do was rub them. His ankles were stiff too, painfully so, and Ryou wondered if he'd be able to make it to the bath he knew was next.

Marik grabbed one of Ryou's wrists and pulled it to him, inspecting it for a moment before letting it fall free. "You'll be fine. It's not like you can heal yourself, now come along."

Ryou obeyed silently and as Marik led the way back outside, he limped after him. The trek to the bath was short, but it felt like an eternity as Ryou struggled to make it on his sore feet.

"Marik! You tied him up?" Meera said in anger, approaching them as they entered a small establishment. "I told you to be nice."

"I didn't do it," Marik answered. "My men did."

"You're responsible for their actions," she said, concern in her voice, "just as you're now responsible for Ryou."

"Don't you think I know that? I do have a hideout to maintain now- one I haven't seen in 5,000 years. How am I supposed to watch him _and_ lead my people?"

Ryou winced as the argument progressed. What made it even weirder was the fact that it was about him, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

Meera crossed her arms. "You're just mad because Ryou doesn't remember you."

Marik arched a brow, clearly skeptical. "Do you know how childish that accusation sounds?"

"About as childish as your excuses."

"Ryou... go inside and wash," he instructed gravely.

Ryou had no wish to protest as he glanced shortly at Meera then silently disappeared inside.

"Now what is this really about?" Marik asked, motioning around him with his arms, "Why do you question my authority every chance you get?"

"Because, that's not a slave in there, Marik, it's a human being. It's Ryou- _your_ Ryou. I know it might not seem like it, but he's there... and I think you know that."

"What would give you that idea?"

"He's here... with you. Had you felt otherwise, you would've killed him. But you didn't because you can tell that he _is_ the same, only- different."

"I think you've misunderstood me, then. I plan to keep Ryou, yes, but only for my purposes, and only for a short while. As long as he has that ring-"

"The ring means something to him. For now, let him keep it. You're going to have to be gentle with him; he doesn't know this place, he doesn't even really know you. If you really want the old Ryou back, then make him _want_ to return. Don't scare him away."

"I'm evil by nature, Meera. How do you suggest I do that?"

"Ryou found a way to fall in love with you before," she smiled kindly. "I _know_ he will again."

Marik was muttering to himself as he finally walked into the room where Ryou sat quietly in the bath. He had been washing himself, but all motion whatsoever stopped when he noticed Marik, and he sat there, eyes wide, but not speaking a word.

Fancy that- Ryou hadn't spoken a word to him all morning. How was Marik supposed to get to know him better when the kid didn't even want to talk to him? He wanted Ryou- the past, and, yes, the present one. How could he not? They were alike, in too many ways, and maybe that was why Marik disliked the Ryou before him. Having feelings for someone meant weakness to Marik. He hated this weakness in himself, and, because Ryou was the one who caused it, he felt compelled to make him suffer for it. Still, it was hard to even do that. Seeing Ryou look at him with fear was somewhat hard, especially when he had once looked at him with- yes- love.

"What is it going to take?" Marik asked idly.

Ryou looked at him with confusion. "I don't quite understand."

"Well, at least I've gotten you to talk." Sighing, he came over and sat on the bath's edge. "It's a start." He gazed at Ryou with tomfoolery in his eyes. "You know, I'm surprised. A boy like you- single? Does anyone but I appreciate your beauty?"

"I've always been extremely selective- when I had a choice," he said coldly.

It was now that Ryou was thankful that Meera had added some kind of desert herb that caused the water's surface to bubble up in thick foam. He didn't want to reveal himself to Marik more than he had to.

"I just don't see why you're putting up such a fight," continued Marik. He removed his sandals and tossed them aside. Slipping the cloak from his shoulders, he draped it over the basin's edge.

Ryou gave him a contemptuous glance. "You really don't?"

"No, I don't." He slipped gracefully into the warm water, sarong and all. The bath was spacious, taking on a rectangular shape, but Marik was still too close for Ryou's comfort. "I've been as gentle as I'm humanely capable of being."

"That's a lie." Anger was beginning to build up. Marik really didn't see what was wrong with his methods? "You've been extremely unkind."

"Extremely?" Marik repeated. "I've treated you with respect, or at least as much as you deserve."

"Respect? You call that respect? You almost forced me to bed with you! That's utterly deplorable!"

"Even had I not 'forced' you, as you say, I'm sure you would've come to me of your own accord."

"I would never!"

"You once felt the same way, but you still slept with me in the end. Who's to say the same thing won't happen again?"

"I'll never come to you willingly," Ryou stated bluntly.

"You will," Marik promised, "not only willingly, but eagerly as well."

Ryou looked up at him again with a level gaze, those lilac eyes full of not anger, but a strange enjoyment. Marik smiled.

"Think not?" he inquired. "We'll see."

Ryou sat still in the water, his fists clenched. He almost expected the water to start boiling as a result of his fury, but it was motionless. Marik still had that deliberating smirk fixed on him. Oh how Ryou wanted to reach out and claw at him, anything to wipe that stupid grin off his face!

"Listen," Marik finally said, "I'll try... That's all I can do. I'll try to be more... courteous," he almost cringed at the word, "but you have to understand that this is a two-part situation. You've got to hold up your end as well. Just try and stay out of my way."

"That won't be hard."

Marik glared. "And no more of your little habit of talking back."

"What do you want me to do? Bow down? Is that what the past Ryou would've done? Fine, I will. I'll do whatever you tell me."

"Come now, don't be that way. You're not my slave, I- was wrong to say that you were."

"Then make up your mind." Ryou's voice was soft now, and sad. "Decide how you want this relationship to progress, because I don't want it to be this way. I just want to be treated as a person... not a memory."

The glare diminished from Marik's face as he heard this, and his smug expression was gone too. Had he really been treating him that badly? Marik wasn't really one to care about other people's feelings. He found it easy to just dismiss everyone in general. That way Marik had no one to worry about besides himself. He felt secure in that belief, and it had helped him to survive...

"_I don't want you to ever end up like me… Be careful, my son. Don't let love fool you."_

But at what cost?

"_...It's hard for people to put into words how they feel. For some people, it's simple. For others... they might never say it." _

Marik had closed himself off from people so much; he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be cared about, to have someone who loved you so much they would resist even a mighty and powerful pharaoh who could've given him anything he wanted, including a much better life. Looking at the boy who sat across from him, cheerless eyes now looking the water, Marik felt something. He couldn't really describe it, but, it was there... and it was nice. It was almost like his heart had skipped a beat. Ryou looked different to him, but he looked the same. It was like he was seeing him for the first time, taking in his soft, stunning features- the silky white hair, pale-cream skin, and deep brown eyes. No wonder Pharaoh Yami himself had fallen for him. He really was beautiful.

Almost unconsciously, Marik reached up very slowly and rested his palm on Ryou's pastel cheek. Ryou looked up at him quickly, uncertainty in his eyes, but the fear was gone.

Marik finally spoke, his voice low, almost soothing. "You make it very hard for me to be cruel with you."

When Ryou tried to speak, he almost found it hard. Why was he reacting this way? "Is-" he paused "Is that a bad thing?"

"...We shall see."

Marik went to withdraw his hand, but Ryou suddenly held onto it, his pale fingers tangling with tanned ones. For some reason, he didn't want that soothing touch to be gone, but at the same time he felt terribly foolish for acting as he had. He really didn't want to give Marik the wrong idea, but then again, what exactly was the wrong idea? It was true- Ryou felt physical attraction toward Marik, but something more? Did it go deeper than just looks? No. It couldn't, what's more, it _shouldn't_. The past was over and done, and obviously, some higher power didn't want them to be together. It wasn't meant to be.

"I...am so sorry," he said quietly, releasing Marik's hand.

"I understand," Marik said simply. "Just make sure that from now on, you make the right decisions."

"I'm free to do as I please."

"Prove it." Marik's face seemed determined, yet content. "Forget about everyone else... Here, now, just you and me... Do what you want to do."

Ryou hadn't noticed it until now, but Marik was very close to him. Only a couple inches separated them from each other. Marik's physical allure was pulling on him now and Ryou felt helpless as he slowly closed the space between them. He couldn't help it; was Marik using his mind power? No, Ryou knew he wasn't. Marik seemed so close, yet he felt far away and Ryou remembered that he had wanted to help him in the beginning, and strangely, now, he felt the same. Marik's hands rose from the bath, gripping lightly onto Ryou's small shoulders, gently easing him nearer, pulling him close. The magnetic pull strengthened and Ryou tilted his chin back and closed his eyes and Marik leaned down to kiss him.

"Ehem, um, Master Marik?"

Marik looked up immediately at the servant-boy who had entered. "What is it?" he growled.

The boy winced slightly. "There is... a problem. It regards High Priest Seth."

"A problem?" he raised a brow. Exhaling, he muttered, "Damn that Kaiba... You may leave now."

The boy nodded and rushed off, and Ryou shivered when Marik's hands left his skin, leaving him oddly cold.

He was still slightly lethargic, but the words clearly registered. "Kaiba?"

"We'll finish talking later," Marik said, getting out of the bath. Then, coming up behind Ryou, he started to unfasten something, or at least, that's what it sounded like to Ryou. He couldn't see what Marik was doing. "I can give you anything," he murmured, warm breath close to his ear. Ryou gasped as Marik brought the gold necklace with the amethyst adornment around his neck, fastening it securely. "If it's jewels you want- I can give them to you. Riches-? Not a problem. Power, a fine, educated life, and a spot in my bed- I could give it all to you... except for one thing. I hope you'll come to learn that while you're with me." Slipping on his lavender robe, he flashed an eloquent grin. "Just don't forget... You owe me a kiss."

Meera threw one of Marik's sandals at him, walking in the room. "Just get out of here, you smitten fool."

Marik grabbed the sandal and his other and left grumbling. Meera, though, stayed. Her eyes held mischief in them, but her smile was simply innocent.

"So... you and Marik are finally getting along?" she queried.

"Well, I... I suppose."

"Oh my Ra!" she exclaimed, kneeling beside the bath and inspecting the purple crystal thoroughly. "Marik gave this to you?"

"Well yes, yes he did." Ryou touched it fondly.

Meera looked at him for a moment before letting out a thoughtful "Hm" and standing. "I see..."

"What?" Ryou asked, looking at her with slight anxiety.

"Fear not, Ryou, for _you_ have nothing to worry about... You're playing your part perfectly," she began to rub her palms together impishly, "and now it's Marik's turn to act."

"Meera," Ryou started, "You scare me when you're like this."

She tucked a wayward lock of black behind her ear. "I just want to see everyone happy."

"But what about you?"

"I'm happy as long as I see that through. This time is going to be difficult, though. I can tell. You and Marik are just so_ different_. Oh well, I'm ready for a challenge." She handed him a pile of fresh, clean garments. "These are from Marik, so get dressed."

And Ryou did so, while Meera wasn't looking, of course. The outfit was much like the last one; only, there wasn't a shirt this time. The sarong was more elegant, with black, hieroglyphic border and little touches of gold wound into the ancient lettering. The skirt-like fabric tied on one side, exposing what Ryou felt was a little too much of his thigh, but he dealt with it. Rather few clothes than _no_ clothes.

When Meera grabbed a comb and began running it through Ryou's hair, he was a little confused.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked, pausing in her work. "I'm known throughout the sands for my expertise, but I've devoted it solely to Marik. He's the only one who pays me enough."

"Oh."

"I'm lying," she said happily. "I work for free." Combing out the last of the tangles, she sat the comb down and grabbed her small pallet of kohl and began applying the dark liner to his eyes.

Ryou began to wonder why Meera would stay with someone so callous, but she seemed to read his mind.

"I stay because- even though Marik does things many disapprove of, even me- he has a good heart."

"But," Ryou's mind was swimming in puzzlement, "hasn't he killed people?"

"Oh yes, many," she answered plainly. "He wasn't always like that... Along the way he steered off the right path I suppose. He hasn't had the best life." Meera smiled to herself as affectionate memories returned. "But I have faith that you can help him see the things that are good in life. You've got a kind soul, Ryou," she said with a warm smile. "...I could tell the first time I met you."

Stepping back to admire her work, she beamed with triumph. "I'm simply the best."

Ryou blinked a few times, eyes adjusting the foreign makeup. Turning, he looked at his reflection in the water where the foam had cleared.

He looked... pretty. Still, his male features were enough to convince anyone of his gender. Had it not been for his hair and skin, Ryou would've looked very Egyptian. Instead, he looked mysterious, intriguing, if not downright exceptional. The jewel pendant glittered strikingly, only adding to the enthrallment. It didn't match his sapphire ring, but Ryou appreciated it greatly nonetheless.

The ring...

Looking at the azure stone, it almost seemed alive, like a swirling pool of cobalt waves. It almost seemed dangerous. Marik hadn't liked it- no, he had even tried to take it away from him. But why? All over a simple piece of jewelry?

"_If Seto gets his hands on just one gem... it will create problems for all of us."_

"That's a beautiful ring, Ryou," Meera said after a few moments. "May I ask where you got it?"

"My father found it many years ago... He had given it to my mother, and when she passed, it was given to me."

"I see..." Her tone was wary. "Do you know why Marik dislikes that precious stone?"

"I've no idea. Do you?"

"You'll... have to take that up with Marik. Just know that as long as you're in possession of that ring... we are _all_ in danger."

"_Other than the one I already possess, there is only one more left somewhere,"_ Kaiba had said. _"I fully intend to find it."_

oooTBCooo

Sorry for the delay! I had surgery. Interesting. Writing in the fluff between Marik and Ryou was fun, but I found it surprisingly hard. Marik wants to like Ryou, but he's only just now beginning to see him for who he is, rather than _was_, and Ryou wants to hate Marik but he's finding it awfully hard. I decided to throw some wine into the next chapter so madness is sure to ensue.

AmethystRoze


End file.
